


2017 Holiday Prompts

by zenkitty555



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Awkward Dates, Bittersweet, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Past Abuse, Romance, Sorcerers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for the holiday season. Some are holiday themed, others are not. Pairings and tags updated with each prompt fill (pairing and ratings are in the chapter titles. Extra warnings listed in the summaries.)Completed(Chapters 1 & 6- WordoChapters 2, 5, & 8- Iron StrangeChapter 3- StrordoChapter 4- Bruce/WongChapter 7- Scott Lang/Stephen)





	1. Christmas at Kamar-Taj (Wordo, Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Wong/Karl Mordo
> 
> ★ Prompt: It's Karl's first Christmas at Kamar-Taj and even though he is still going through his teen angst, he misses Christmas. Wong, on the other hand, doesn’t celebrate Christmas, but hates seeing the new guy so sad all the time. It’s not because he has a crush or anything. Pfft. Not at all.
> 
> ★ Warnings: None

His parents always said it wasn’t polite to stare, but he had stopped listening to them by the time they had dropped him off in front of Kamar-Taj’s door when he was fourteen and told him he was no longer of their concern. It was an odd ritual of their village, but eventually with the help of the Ancient One, he came to understand it, just as Mordo would come to understand that he had been given a second chance at life. But as long as Mordo held his anger as steadily as Wong held his gaze, there was no hope. Wong understood this as he shoved another pinched handful of vegetables mixed with rice in his mouth, watching the newish recruit with his spoon.

Surely, he would have to learn their ways.

The lentil based soup went into Mordo’s mouth, but he ate without desire to eat. Wong had seen it many times before, a sure sign of homesickness, or at least some sign of internal turmoil. Over the past few months, Wong noticed that Mordo was becoming thinner and more gaunt. The emotional strain was evident, even if he said nothing about it.

Some others would pack up and leave at this point, but he knew Karl Mordo had no such luxury of choice. If he left at this point, it was most likely he would wind up dead. Mordo had already escaped death once when he and the Ancient One found him all those months back. Whoever had been after him would surely finish the job if he were to leave them now.

Recalling the image of Mordo on that day nearly broke his heart. Because of that, no matter how much hostility the younger man approached him with, he could never return it. Part of this sympathy was due to him remembering his own pain after being left behind, but the other part was knowing that he was acting this way mainly out of fear. The fear on his face was as plain to see as day, despite Mordo’s feeble attempts to hide it.

Suddenly, as Wong ate another mouthful, Mordo locked eyes with him. Even under their intensity, he didn’t flinch. Mordo then narrowed his eyes at him, causing Wong to respond with scowl before immediately regretting it.

Mordo made him feel weird. It was the same feeling as the one he felt long ago whenever the neighbour girl who often bested him at Jianzi* approached him. His chest felt a little tighter, and a rush of fear came over him, even though he liked her. These feelings now, like those of long ago, contained a competitive tinge and undertones of concern that he hadn’t felt in quite a long time. Only this time their game was not related to child's play or some show of skill, but a display of self confidence that neither one of them probably possessed.

As he left the dining hall, he continued to contemplate why he had become so concerned about Karl Mordo. It was now to the point where he was actively trying to not think about the man in his free time, and it showed when he helped give classes. It even showed when he was learning about his duties as a newly minted master. Others had begun to remark on how off he seemed. Even Hamir remarked that he seemed distracted.

Then one night as he tried he best not to stare at Mordo, he realized his feelings were of an attraction that wasn't like the attraction he had felt with his other romantic partners. All those other times he had felt the pull of another, it had come on in a rush with people who had nothing to do with Kamar-Taj. This though was convoluted and got under his skin. He felt a sting of pity as well, and knowing that, along with all those other feelings, made him more uncomfortable with this attraction.

So he did nothing, and pretended as if he were as normal as before. But as well as he could hide it from most of the others, he often caught the Ancient One looking at him more often than usual. He knew she knew, and he avoided her at all cost. It worked out well, until one day when she cornered him with that look of concern on her face. He knew that look meant that he was going to be in for a longer chat than he tended to care for.

“Master Wong,” her soft, but firm voice called.

He gave a small and stiff bow before straightening up.

“I have noticed in the past couple of weeks, you have taken quite an interest in one of our newer recruits, Mr.Mordo. I think though your interest in him may be intimidating him quite a bit.”

“He doesn't seem intimidated by me.”

She gave him a knowing smirk, “Like yourself, Mordo is anxious to hold his cards to his heart before he plays them. It may be better to go and talk to him, rather than glare at him.”

“I do not glare at him.”

“Maybe not, but you’ve learned to control your emotions to the point where the absence of expression is uncomfortable to those who are full of expression.”

“Then that is his problem, not mine.”

She sighed heavily, as if he had said something wrong. Sometimes they would have these talks and both parties would come out more frustrated than when they started.

“It would be very nice if you were to reach out to him sometime. I have a feeling that the two of you have a great deal in common.”

As she looked at him with a forced patience, he knew their talk was over and excused himself, taking into consideration what she had just said. It was true that they did have things in common, especially given how close they were in age and how they had grown up in regions and households known for their sorcery. However, Mordo was temperamentally very different. It would be hard to connect with him, so Wong gave up for the time being. In his opinion, it was best not to waste the energy.

After a few more weeks, and with less staring, he and Mordo found themselves face to face in the dining room for dinner one night. There were no other free chairs, and although it was uncomfortable for masters to eat with students, they managed to ignore one another fairly well at first. That was until Wong looked up from his plate to see Mordo staring at him. He looked away quickly. Wong felt like this was the time to do it. It was a now or never type situation.

“I don’t hate you.”

Mordo looked at him, slowly meeting his eyes with a sheepish gaze that turned fiery after a few seconds.

“Who told you I thought such things?”

“No one. I’ve been told that I intimidate some,” he fibbed.

“I’m not.”

Karl practically growled out his response.

Wong sighed deeply. This was not going how he would want it to go, and ultimately decided that it was not worth the effort. He could settle for admiring Mordo for what he was, but not try to get involved, even on a platonic level.

It was tiring trying to be social with those who did not want to be social.

After some time passed, Mordo spoke up, “I may have thought you didn’t care for me.”

His voice was quiet, as if he were fighting a battle within himself moments before. He too seemed tired by whatever he had in his head, and Wong smirked, feeling the same.

Shrugging, he stopped for a moment to consider how to respond.

“I don’t care for many. They come and go, but people like us, we stay. We have to learn to live besides one another.”

When he met Mordo’s eyes, Mordo seemed to be considering this point.

“So you know?”

“I was there when we found you. No one else knows though, asides from the Sorcerer Supreme of course.”

He seemed to relax a little at the words, and for a minute Wong wasn’t scared at properly getting a look at the other man. Mordo’s intense expression with its underlying softness made Wong feel like he was looking at not a human, but a masterwork; a painting of the greatest caliber. However, he also knew that the foundations had not been primed correctly, and it caused his heart to falter ever so subtly.

“I can’t go back.”

A hardness returned to Mordo's voice.

“I know.”

And that was all that was said between the two of them that night.

 

.oOo.

 

There seemed to be a slight thawing in their relations after the night they had chatted in the dining hall; their greetings and discussions now of a cordial tone. Wong knew though that the Ancient One probably expected more from him. With Karl there were no instant connections or bonding experience like he had had with with some of the other students or masters, only an understanding that they were not enemies.

The biggest problem between them now was that Wong couldn’t stop his heart from wanting what it wanted. It was a feeling that he would describe as a pot simmering on the stove, not quite yet able to boil, and nowhere near the point where what was contained inside of his heart would come spilling out.

This was okay. It was good. It was bearable to have this kind of dilemma.

Sometimes they ate across from one another and occasionally Karl asked him questions about something he was learning, or something Wong might know about Kamar-Taj or Kathmandu. Wong made what was in his opinion a pathetic attempt to have the man warm up to him a bit more by telling him small things about himself. It included things like the fact that he was the eldest of a family with a tradition of sending their eldest to learn the mystic arts. He also shared with him a story about his first pathetic attempts to conjure a shield; a comical farce that involved accidentally summoning a magpie of all creatures. That instance had been a surprise to a great many.

After he told Karl that, they even laughed together, but Karl would not open up. He was a hard nut to crack.

There was a constant lull between them until one day in December. The students and some of the masters were becoming excited by the prospect of their vacation: a week between Christmas and New Year where most would go on break or go visit people they cared about. At times it seemed that only Wong could care less. He had no one to visit and would instead help keep things going at Kamar-Taj. A few others would stay along with him, taking vacation at their respective New Years. Once again, he would not go visit family like what was assumed by the other masters and students, opting to be sent to the Hong Kong sanctum for some respite from the grind at Kamar-Taj. At least there he could eat well, even if was very different food from where he had grown up.

Still, the buzz of the others was infectious and despite his lack of enthusiasm for the holiday, he managed to feel cheerful. There was a lot to look forward to, like the quiet in the halls and library. He could eat in peace without having to worry about making small talk if he didn't want to. He had free range of the library, the courtyard, and the communal room the masters used.

It kept him in good spirits until one night when he saw a figure in the courtyard hunched over the railing off in the distance. At first he thought it was someone who had snuck in some spirits and had become sick. When he drew closer, he realized it was not that at all. He recognized the figure as being Karl’s, too still in his movements to be drunk.

It was tempting to go and talk with him, but Wong knew that Karl would probably not take kindly to it, especially since it seemed he was angsting over something. He then remembered how earlier in the day the others had been talking about their plans for the holidays, and Karl had excused himself from the lunch table. Not that he was watching or trying to listen in on the other man or anything like that. They others had been loud enough that many could overhear.

It seemed that Karl was quite lonely compared to the others, and with the looming vacation, it probably reinforced this feeling more acutely than before.

Wong turned to go, but then he heard Karl call to him.

“There no sense in trying to pretend like you haven’t seen me.”

“I thought you may want privacy.”

“From others maybe, but I can trust you.”

That surprised Wong quite a lot. He had no idea Karl had thought of him in that way. It was touching, and although he had no reason to trust Karl, he also had no reason to distrust him as well.

“I thought it would be easier than this. I made my choice, and I don’t really miss my family as much as I miss the others around my family and the environment. It’s not the same here as back home and with Christmas coming, it feels even more wrong. Yet, I cannot go back. Like you said all those weeks ago, we stay.”

He didn’t sigh. Instead, he felt a rush of sadness come over him like he never experienced before. Knowing exactly how the man felt made it much harder to ignore his need, but it also came with a whole bunch of other feelings that Wong didn’t really want to digest. Still, he had to push through knowing that he would be aiding him. Despite his best efforts trying not to care, he cared way too much.

“We stay, but it's what you make of it. It won’t be the same, so make your time into something different.”

“How? No. Nevermind, I am just being weak. Like my mother always said, sentimental and foolish.”

“Then be weak. What is so wrong with that?”

“You have no idea. You’re not weak in the slightest.”

Assumptions. It was partly his fault for not wanting to explain, but really he didn’t own anyone a damn thing, especially his thoughts and feelings. However, with Karl it was different.

“I have felt the same things you are feeling a great many times. You are new. You need time, but don’t think I am strong because I do not share as much. I am only a private person.”

“You’re not weak either,” Karl protested.

“And neither are you, as haunted as you may be.”

And he thought ‘with good reason’, as they all had good reasons; it was why they came to Kamar-Taj. Sometimes, he felt the least damaged of them all when compared to a lot of he other sob stories he had heard.

In the quiet, bright moonlight of the night, they looked at one another for a moment. Karl smiled at him. Even though it might have been a tired, semi-sardonic smile, it was a still a smile, causing that simmering pot in his chest became a rolling boil. It felt tight, warm, and incredibly unfamiliar.

Wong cursed himself, knowing that it was bound to happen as long as he kept gravitating towards Karl.

“Let's go. It’s getting cold,” Wong urged, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Always the master aren’t you? Keeping watch over your student,” Karl teased.

Wong swallowed hard. If only he knew the half of it.

 

.oOo.

 

The closer it got to Christmas, the more and more effort he made keeping Karl engaged when they did meet, and it didn’t go unnoticed. There were times that other masters and even the Sorcerer Supreme remarked that because of him, Karl Mordo was becoming more sociable and more tolerable than before  Still, Karl had his bad days with his good days, but it was not so long ago that Karl had a reputation for being difficult. It had been to the point where many did not want to teach him, as he believed himself to know more than some of the masters. The Ancient One had done a lot of talking in order to appease the others, and finally it was starting to seem that she was not crazy for taking this young man on. Wong had known from the beginning that she had made the right choice, but the others had not seen what they had.

Eventually, he decided he would try to do a little more to help Karl. He didn’t try to recreate a Christmas that may be familiar, but instead asked others for some ideas. It was an odd experience, having a vague knowledge of Christmas, but not knowing what it really entailed.

Drumm had told him that family and food were the most important, while the Ancient One had told him that most students would exchange gifts if they were unable to leave for the holiday. One student told him that it was about the atmosphere, music, and decorations. It was hard to piece together the information. All of it seemed like a regular holiday to him, and it was impossible to suss out those tiny differences. He did know that people gave presents instead of money, and he had known about things for children like Santa and the reindeers he possessed, but that was for children.

So he went to do what he thought was probably the best thing to do, and that was to spend time with Karl and ask him about it. Being a delicate topic, it was a hard one to approach, and he had a many false starts.

When he entered the dining room, deciding to sit with Karl one day to finally ask him about Christmas, he noticed his seat was taken by another student. That student was leaning over very deep in conversation with Karl, and they were both talking animatedly about something. Then right before he turned to go sit with another master, there was that smile that Wong had seen only once before. Only this time it was directed at someone else. It made the flames that heated that boiling pot of his heart suddenly go out. The sudden absence of heat was hard to take.

Swallowing, he went to go sit with other masters, trying to recover from the surprise. It shouldn’t have been a shock, but it was. It was such a bombshell to see Karl Mordo interacting with another student like that.

He tried not to stare as he ate in silence, but he failed, and managed to draw attention to himself by doing it.

“You look disturbed, Master Wong,” Drumm remarked.

“No, I am just thinking.”

They left it at that, both never really saying much to one another unless there was something to be said. On this matter, he had nothing he would like to share with the other Master. He respected Drumm too much to drag him into his internal thought process concerning his growing attachment to a certain individual. It was best this way, especially since Karl was still a student.

After he left though, he couldn’t shake his feelings, and felt like he had missed out on some sort of opportunity. There was something about the scene he witnessed that felt as if he was being thrown away, as if he had outgrown his purpose. It was a dramatic filled interpretation, and he had to keep reminding himself that what was in his mind was often not a reflection of reality. Reality was much more gray and most often not revolving around him.

He tried to keep this in mind, but it still stunned him when he received an invitation to join Karl in his quarters on Christmas Eve a few days later. It gave him some pause as he had to question why Karl wanted to see him in his rooms.

This question was also accompanied by various scenarios that ran through his mind over and over again. He knew that Karl probably felt awful, so the sensible assumption was he didn’t want to be alone, and his other friend had left for their vacation the previous evening. Wong was used to taking this position: never quite popular, but never unpopular as well. He was convenient, and that was better than being inconvenient.

Despite all of these mixed messages he felt that he was getting, Wong pocketed the small gift he had prepared for Karl. It was really nothing. It was so insignificant, but he felt like he had to do something. If worse came to worst, then he just wouldn’t give it, but any scenario where Karl threw him out seemed to unlikely.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked loud enough to be heard clearly. Since there were very few people around, he didn’t have to bother with worrying over if it would cause any scandal or such. Plus, it was none of their business anyways, and very few people questioned his motives these days.

Karl opened the door fairly quickly, obviously having been waiting for Wong. And when Wong stepped into the room, he looked around and noticed it to be fairly bare, except for some books, clothes, and candles. Out of the corner of his eye, he did see two glasses and a bottle of something. He wasn’t quite sure what it was since it lay in the shadows. His mind raced with the question of if Karl wanted to drink with him or not. It would be a very intimate gesture.

“I didn’t know if you would come,” Karl said nervously.

“I said I would.”

“Yes, but sometimes people change their mind.”

Wong gave him a small smile as he stood there in the middle of the room. He watched as Karl kept fidgeting in front of him. It was a bit unnerving, because he felt exactly the same inside as Karl looked to him. They were both a ball of nerves.

Suddenly, Karl pointed up and Wong looked at the ceiling, perplexed to see some kind of plant there. He tried to determine what it was with its white berries and forest green leaves. It was something he had not seen before. For a fraction of a second he thought that Karl may have called him here because of the foreign plant that seemed out of place. He hoped it wasn’t some sign of a disturbance in the universe.

When he tilted his head down, he was in for a shocker as Karl's mouth pressed against his before he had a chance to realize what was going on. They almost knocked heads with Karl so ambitious in achieving his goal.

It was over shortly after it began, not unlike the way children may bestow a kiss upon their crush. Only this was followed by a fearful look from Karl that children would not have the sense to give.

He stood there, not knowing what to say or do. It had shaken him to his core more than he could predict, most like because it had been so unpredictable. This was definitely not a scenario he had thought of.

“I… I…” Karl stuttered, “I thought you… And I…”

“I don’t understand what is going on.”

“It was something I had wanted to do when I was younger, but I had no partners. I thought that… I am an idiot. I should have not assumed you felt the same about me, but you had been giving me signals _that you_ _liked_ _me_ ,” he paused, realizing how forceful he had said that last part. “At least I thought you had.”

A floodgate of emotions broke open inside him: confusion, happiness, desire, fear, and hesitation were only some of them he could put names too. He understood that Karl seemed to be attracted to him too, but he didn’t quite comprehend why he chose to show him in that way.

“I have feelings for you, but I don’t understand what just happened.”

Slowly, Karl seemed to come to understand the root of the problem, and took a deep breath, obviously embarrassed by what had transpired in the last few minutes.

“It’s mistletoe. It’s a tradition where people kiss under it, and well, I always wanted to have the experience at Christmas. I heard you asking Master Drumm about Christmas, and thought you would have known about it.”

Drumm and him would not have talked about such things, and it threw him as to what tell Karl about that. Clearly, he had ideas about Christmas traditions that did not match the others.

There was silence, and he could see so many emotions cross Karl’s face during that short time.

“I was just trying to make something of the holiday,” Karl added.

“I understand now. I feel a bit bad that it was probably not how you expected it to play out. It was not what I thought would happen either, so at least there is that.”

Wong took a breath in, coming a little closer to the man standing in front of him.

“I won’t mind repeating the experience this time, now that I know what is going on,” he added in case Karl started to doubt Wong’s feelings.

Leaning in for a another kiss, this one slow and steady, he held Karl close. Karl molded into Wong as if they were meant to fit together. He felt more solid than Wong had expected, most likely gaining back the weight he had lost. It felt good; he felt good.

Breaking apart, they looked at one another while trying to get their breathing and desires under control for a moment, at least long enough to exchange some words.

“Thank you for ignoring my fumbled attempt earlier, ” Karl murmured, not quite looking at him.

His eyes cast pointed down to the ties on Wong’s robes.

“Merry Christmas,” Wong softly replied.

“Now it is.”

Karl pressing another kiss upon the Wong’s cheek. In return, Wong leaned in so that they were embracing and Karl’s mouth was near his ear.

“I thought I would be alone, but now, it’s turning out to be the best Christmas of my life,” Karl added.

“And you haven’t even gotten your gift yet.”

“Yes I have. You’re here aren’t you?”

If it wasn't for the fact that neither one of them ever seemed like ones for flattery, he would have assumed Karl was just whispering words he wanted to hear. Knowing that the place they were coming was true and sincere, it felt as if all those years he had floundered socially and romantically were wiped clean with such a small statement. Karl had just given him the biggest gift he could have ever received.

For the first time in his life, Wong could truly understand the joy of the holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jianzi is similar to hacky sack, but played with a shuttlecock like object.
> 
> Kissing under the Mistletoe apparently originated in England, and I have no idea if they do it in Europe, but if not let's pretend Karl’s watched way too many movies.


	2. Before I Wake (Iron Strange, Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark  
> ★ Prompt: Tony and Stephen have a rooftop dinner/date before Stephen has to go fight off a growing multi-dimensional threat that could take a while (angst + bittersweet/ no specified rating)

“Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life,” Tony half-heartedly teased.

This situation was a bit different. He wasn’t sending Stephen off in the arms of another lover, but he was sending Stephen off to a greater cause than Tony’s own happiness. It was a familiar scene. This time though, it felt far more serious.

“Stop. It’s not like that. You know how it is. I know you of all people know.”

“I _do_ know, but I can’t help it. You got this Bogart quality about you; a dramatic flair, mixed with an interesting face. You seem so strong with the way you carry yourself, but you need someone.”

“And who are you? Bergman? Or do you want to be the Bacall to my Bogart? Isn’t that a bit more fitting?” Stephen teased, knowing that the analogy didn’t hold up.

“How about I be the Tony to your Stephen?”

Tony pressed a kiss to Stephen’s cheek as they leaned against the railing on the top Tony’s new building. He moved from Stephen’s cheek to his mouth, cupping Stephen’s face in his hands. They needed this, and he may have been a bit too aggressive with his demands, but it seemed Stephen wasn't going to protest any time soon.

Emotions surged forth, wanting to keep this moment seared in his memory: the taste of Stephen’s mouth, the feel of his goatee against Tony's skin, and the way that Stephen maneuvered to tease him. It was as if he was asking him for less while taking more. More than ever he enchanted Tony and made it all that much harder thinking that he would have to let Stephen go.

How many times had it been that they had done this? For some reason this time, it seemed like the stakes were higher and the consequences graver. Maybe it was the shakiness in Stephen’s voice from minutes before. The way he had told Tony that he would have to go to a far away place for a long while, shook Tony from his normal complacency. Despite gaining the title of Sorcerer Supreme, a testament to his power, something made Stephen afraid about this time and this place. There was something out there that scared his very steady boyfriend to the point where it wasn’t only his hands shaking.

He tasted Stephen as if he had never had anything sweeter or more delicious in his life, keeping in mind that this could be the last time. But he tried not to think of that, because if he did that, it would only bring tears and nightmares for him in the future. He shouldn’t dwell upon it.

Instead, he continued to focus on the feeling of Stephen’s tongue slide against his. The way Stephen pressed against him was something he never wanted to end, even if layers of fabric prevented skin from touching skin. His hands roamed over the other man’s fit frame, trying to find those spots that they could slip under the fabric. Unfortunately, like normal, Stephen was wrapped tighter than a swaddled newborn baby. It was as frustrating as it could get. Tony couldn’t help but wonder if such clothes were given to deter sorcerers from more carnal desires, even if there were no such rules against indulging in sins of the flesh.

Making a noise of protest as Stephen pulled away, Tony looked at him. He could feel that his own face was red and his his expression brimmed with emotions. Now he knew what Pepper had felt like all those times he had walked out into the unknown. Since Tony wouldn’t be by his side, it was even harder. Even though Stephen had Wong, it was hard for Tony to accept. If only he were a sorcerer, and he were beside Stephen’s side, it could be bearable.

He hated all this.

“It will be fine.”

“And who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?”

Stephen looked at him with a frown, clearly unhappy that Tony was making it harder on him. Yes, Tony knew he had his own duties, but no, he wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t worried.

“I will have Wong with me. Don’t worry, and it’s not like we don’t know anything about this entity. We have a plan and everything.”

“When have your plans ever worked out?” Tony asked with more of a bite than he would have liked. He put up his hand to stop Stephen’s protest before continuing, “I know. I know that things never go according to plan, but that’s why I am like this. Last time I went into space, you have no idea how small I felt even with a plan.”

Stephen smiled sadly at him before kissing him once again, pulling Tony close against him. The younger man surely knew how to manipulate him in exactly the right ways.

“Stephen,” Tony groaned, breaking free and grasping his hand.

He turned them around, knowing that they would have some more time, and he wanted to do things right tonight. There would be no fumbling handjobs like the many times they had said their unprepared, half-hearted goodbyes of before, knowing that they would see one another again. Tonight he needed everything to be perfect and special. He truly felt like Bogart putting Bergman on that plane, but there was no one else stopping him from showing Stephen how much he meant to Tony before he let him go off into the unknown.

He had seen others die before him, but now his greatest fear was losing someone and not knowing they were dead, always waiting and hoping they would come back. If Stephen were lost, would he grow old thinking Stephen was dead? Would he grow old hoping Stephen would come back like Janet van Dyne? Or worse, would he have to watch Wong or another sorcerer deliver Stephen’s body to the earth, just like he had to do those few years ago.

“Hey, don’t do this to yourself,” Stephen chided, pulling him from his thoughts.

“I can’t help it. How would _you_ feel Stephen? Not knowing, not being able to follow. You have so much power and so much responsibility that only you can do this at this point. It doesn't make it feel any better.”

Ignoring the edge in Tony’s voice, Stephen smiled sadly.

“Even if I die, there will always be another to replace me. And that’s okay Tony, because we all have to die sometime, but it doesn’t mean that our lives are meaningless. Already you have changed mine. I like to think I have changed yours as well.”

“More than you know.”

“You can’t control everything.”

“No, I know that.”

The way that Stephen looked at him made him feel better, even if the topic at hand did not.   

Stephen walked him to the table he had set up on the roof of Tony’s place. Living in the penthouse had its perks, and since it was so close to the Sanctum, Stephen had been less reluctant to visit compared to when he was still at the compound.

On the table was food that he had brought, cool things they could enjoy on a warm night like the one they were experiencing. Tony wasn’t in an eating mood though, and neither was Stephen it seemed, choosing instead to sit quietly with their arms stretched over the tablecloth and around the food, holding hands. Unscented candles burned near them, while the Cloak of Levitation floated off to the side.

They had come to an understanding, and everything had become normal and routine. Now, all that could possibly go away.

Tonight, he wasn’t going to take his eyes off of Stephen, even if he couldn’t quite take his mind off of all the possible outcomes for the future. Sitting there he was going to focus on what he had.

“I can’t. I can’t lose you. Not at this point.”

Again, Stephen gave him that same smile from before.

“I love you, Tony.”

They had only said it a few times before, and that was what tipped Tony over the edge, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to wipe them away before they spilled over. His mouth stretching into a firm, thin line, trying his best to overcome the burdensome emotions flowing through him.

Stephen got up and came over to him, pressing Tony closed to him as Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen.

“I love you, Stephen. More than I should have any right to.”

They were both broken men in many ways, but Stephen always seemed to be able to climb out of whatever hole he was in. Tony felt as though he were trapped, overwhelmed at times, only Stephen was always reaching down to pull him out.

As he sat there, he silently cried into the fabric of Stephen’s robes, the metal bits of Stephen’s belt digging into his skin, most likely leaving indentations from the amount of time they stayed like that.

Finally able to get a grip on himself, Tony pulled himself away from Stephen.

“Sorry. I just…” He stopped, realizing he had nothing to apologize for, but becoming that emotional in front of others was never his strong suit. Anger, joy -those were easy emotions to share, but sharing this raw part of him was much more difficult than before.

“Tony,” Stephen knelt beside his chair, coming close before pressing his forehead against Tony’s, “I felt the same a great many times when I saw someone or something knocking you down. Don’t ever apologize for that.”

Tilting his head, they kissed once again and he felt a bit more at ease.

After Stephen returned to seat, he looked at Tony with an amused smirk playing across his face. It was a little irritating to see, but he understood. He didn’t think Tony silly, or any other negative things; Stephen was just in love. He was taking it all in, how much Tony felt for him. It prompted a half-smile from Tony, weak from all the feelings he had spilled out in the last few minutes.

“You have to come back as fast as you possibly can,” Tony finally said.

Their eyes met, Tony’s serious and Stephen’s relaxed. It would be like this; Stephen always seemed to have nerves of steel at this point. It was different from the first time they had properly met. These days, he looked comfortable with his powers and position.

It was impressive, but at times scary to think about what that entailed.

“I will try my best.”

“Do, don’t try,” Tony said half-heartedly knowing that it was beyond Stephen’s control.

Stephen didn’t try to give any excuses, or try talk some sense into Tony, and he was grateful for it. It was important to him that Stephen listen to him and take his feelings into consideration. This was something not everyone would do, and he appreciated finding a partner who did do it.

Stephen got up once again and extended his hand to Tony, helping him to his feet. Once again they were back where they started the evening. They stood face to face, and Stephen grasped at his waist, pulling them as close as they could possibly be. He looked at Tony.

“I will come back.”

Somehow, even though he was saying it for Tony’s benefit, it wasn’t something he could bare to hear, knowing there were no definites in what they did.

Instead of protesting, Tony only rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder for a little while before Stephen led him to the stairwell. As they descended back into the penthouse apartment, Tony knew the night would end sooner than later, but at least they could have the night. He would make sure to make every moment to count.

 

.oOo.

 

When he woke the next morning, Stephen was gone. It all felt like a dream: the evening on the rooftop, the soft way that Stephen had held him while they had made love, and laying side by side while staring into each other eyes. It had been more like a fantasy than reality, except for the fact that his heart now felt like it was in pieces and his stomach felt as if there was a hole in it from all the acid inside of it. No, this was too painful to be reality, and all Tony could do was get up and try to push forward as he had done so many times before.

Then, he remembered the last thing Stephen said to him before he fell asleep.

_“One last kiss before I go.”_

With that memory flashing through his mind, he forced himself up and out of bed. He was tired, but like one of his machines, he moved. It may have been at a snail's pace, but he was able to get out of his bed. However, it felt as though he left his heart back under the covers with everything feeling numb.

When the day was done, he put his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes. His heart and body were whole once again, but sleep did not come for a great long while. It was like this for a few days before he would sleep a whole night, and then the process would repeat.

Life was always cyclical, and so was Tony. Things always went back to the same routines and habits. Without Stephen, he went back to being Iron Man’s Tony Stark, rather than the Tony he had been exploring over the last year or so. The old Tony felt a lot safer with Stephen gone than the new Tony. That way the wounds were covered over to those on the outside, even if he couldn’t fool his closest friends.

Eventually, it hurt less. The days dragging on into weeks, then into months, and it surpassed six months before his normal sleep patterns returned. His wounds were still deep, but now they were permanent and he could cope. No longer did they feel like they were bleeding constantly. Now they bled only every so often when he saw something that reminded him of Stephen. Sometimes it was a person or a place. Music became a minefield. If the wrong song came on, he felt the need to flee where ever he was at. He had learned that hard lesson one day in a Starbucks, much to his dismay and the fright of Peter.

But then Wong came back, without Stephen, giving his condolences that he and Stephen had become separated and he didn’t know what had happened to the Sorcerer Supreme. Again, he was thrown into the cycle that had eased a bit since Stephen left.

Everyone knew, but no one talked about it. So Tony continued on, upstate in his workshop. He started to sleep and eat there. The city was so heartless and cold; at least upstate the trees seemed to alleviate some of the decay that festered in his soul.

Nine months, three weeks, and two days after Stephen had left, Tony collapsed for the night. Sleep didn’t come easily once again, with him thinking about the vast universe and it’s hidden dangers. Then, as he was nearly asleep, there was a glow and some alarms. He jumped up, afraid of what was going to happen. Wong had dropped him a message a few days ago that there had been a lot of disturbances detected in New York, and that they might need his help with them.

Truly, he expected Wong or another sorcerer to step out of the portal in front of him, so when Stephen collapse through the glowing circle, he cried out in surprise. Stephen was much worse for wear, but he managed to drag himself up and give Tony a small smile, before collapsing again.

By the time they got to the hospital, Stephen was once again semi-conscious, but only smiling a calm smile. It was eerie in a lot of ways. Whatever pain he was feeling, and he must have been feeling pain, was not registering and Tony wondered how much damage there was. Tony worried that Stephen would have a lot of physical problems in the future. He looked that bad at first glance.

When Wong arrived, he could barely believe Stephen was alive, confessing to Tony he thought Stephen died months ago. Tony felt numb after hearing that. It was obvious that they had been given a second chance.

His worries had been completely valid, yet Stephen still returned broken, but alive. Tony couldn’t touch him yet though; the doctors had put him in the ICU. Even Wong had to be careful about how he visited Stephen, using unconventional means to sneak in the unit to check for any magical ailments. After Wong came back telling him that Stephen would be okay after some rest, that he had become sick because he had used too much magic over too long a period of time, Tony felt the tightness in his chest ease.

Finally, when they moved Stephen from ICU, Tony was allowed to see his love. The day that happened, Stephen opened his eyes and apologized to Tony for probably scaring him and staying away for too long.

“You have to do what you have to do,” Tony responded numbly.

Stephen gave a few huffs of laughter, obviously hurting as he did it. Tony knew that Wong had helped him heal the best he could, but with magic poisoning, it was impossible for the man to be healed with magic.

“I missed you,” Stephen said.

“Yea right, you don’t even know how long you were there, do you? You were too busy to miss me.”

Shifting to get a better look, Stephen struggled more than Tony would like.

“No, I don’t know how long I was there, but the thought of returning to you kept me going.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“And you're not?”

There was some humor in Stephen's expression.

“I plead the fifth.”

Tony leaned over and kissed his partner’s head; happy that they had a little more time together ahead of them.

As he held Stephen’s hand, all Tony wanted to do was never let go. As Stephen smiled at him, he couldn’t help but feel thankful he once again had his love beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for Casablanca like send offs, so I had to reference the movie.


	3. Isn't it Romantic? (Strordo, Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Stephen Strange/ Karl Mordo  
> ★ Prompt: Karl is interested in Stephen, but Stephen is hesitant (bad past relationship, maybe?) Karl isn’t a person who just gives up on someone, but also doesn’t have a lot of experience with this so he is adorably trying to figure out what to do-it-yourself he's asking for advice and even considering watching romantic movies for ideas out of desperation.

_“I'm not really much of a fighter, more of a lover,” Stephen joked after their sparring session._

_“So you see me more as a fighter?” Karl half teased._

_“Yea, well it’s normally an either or situation, isn’t it? Although for you, you may be the exception to the rule.”_

_Stephen grinned widely before taking a few breaths and brushing off the jacket to his training wear._

_“You could go a little easier on me. I’m new to all of this.”_

_“I only go hard on you, because I care about you.”_

_“I'm flattered, but maybe it's best if you don't.”_

_Smiling sadly, Stephen left shortly after, leaving Karl to watch him as he went._

 

The scene replayed in his mind over and over again. On the surface, it seemed like nothing, but the words had been charged with an abnormal intensity, and the looks exchanged had been deeper than a talk about training. Stephen’s eyes smoldered with their unwavering gaze. The slight quirk to his mouth and the lightness in his brow had to mean something more.

It was disconcerting, as all he could feel was an acute stab of bitter pain at the memory. It wasn’t as though nothing was there. There had been _something_. Stephen hadn’t come out and flatly said that he didn’t like Karl, only that it was best if Karl didn’t care. That wasn’t a surprising response. Karl had seen so many walk the halls of Kamar-Taj with the insistence of shutting themselves off to others. Most did it out of a desire to protect themselves, just like how he had done the same all those years before.

Yes, Stephen was right. He was more of a fighter than a lover. However, he had been made that way by life experiences. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t all he was. He had become a fighter in order to survive, and now that he had not only survived, but thrived, he wanted to learn how to be both a fighter and a lover.

The problem was that he had no idea as to where he should begin.

As he sat in the communal room for the masters, he pondered over the issue. There were so many possibilities for the way that Stephen had reacted and how to move forward from that. Stephen hadn’t avoided him at all after that day, and that made things a little more confusing, acting as if their conversation had never taken place.

Deep down inside Karl knew there was an interest.

Sighing loudly, he hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone until Wong patted him on his shoulder.

“These are hard times. Try not to beat yourself up too much,” he remarked.

For a fraction of a second he felt a bit embarrassed by the fact he had not been thinking about work at all. Although Wong had no idea what had been going on in his mind, there still was some guilt knowing that all the others had been focusing on training up all the students and not just focusing on training up Stephen.

“I was allowing myself a moment.”

“Oh?”

On the surface, Wong liked to keep people at a distance, but really he had a way of manipulating them into spilling their inner thoughts out after getting to know them a bit. Karl had seen it many times, and since Wong never really shared any information with anyone, Karl felt at easy to confided in him when he had a problem. But saying something like ‘I believe, I have feelings for Stephen Strange,’ was not something he was willing to share at this point. This was especially true, because it was looking likely that nothing would come from it. His heart though wanted to feel some relief, so he simplified his answer.

“It is very hard to get people to like you when they are wary of attachments.”

Wong laughed a little.

“Maybe so, but everyone likes you. That is not your problem.”

“Not everyone, or at least not in the way I would like,” Karl mumbled.

After the words left his mouth, he knew it was too much information. His heart raced, wondering if Wong knew what he was referring to. Part of him guessed Wong knew; the man had powers of perception that could occasionally rival the Ancient One’s powers of sight. It was probably due to the fact that he had gathered so many secrets from others.

At that moment, he knew he had made a mistake. Sure enough, Wong’s expression became more serious. Maybe he couldn’t guess who, but he definitely could guess what.

“It’s probably best that way. At least for now.”

“I know, but it is not easy. We are not priests or monks.”

Wong sighed; an echo of Karl’s feelings.

“No. Look. While I am advising you to keep focused for the time being, if they don’t like you, then it’s their loss.”

“There is something there, but there is also a wall of sorts.”

“Then it will just take patience, and knowing you, probably some study. When was the last time you had a date anyways? A decade ago?”

“Ha-ha. Very funny.”

They quieted as they didn’t really need to discuss more of Karl’s problem, but he felt unease by the little that he had revealed. He knew that it wouldn’t have bothered him so much if Wong’s joke had not contained so much truth to it. Embarrassingly, his last proper date was probably nearly a decade before. All the times since then it had been some sort of need or some opportunity of sorts with no real feelings involved. Attachments had become nearly as foreign to him as his own homeland.

Thinking upon his predicament, his heart raced as fast as it had that day he sparred with Stephen, and it dropped into his stomach like it had afterward. It was painful, exhilarating, and hard to take.

He was more of a fighter than a lover, as much as it pained him to admit it.

 

.oOo.

 

After a few days of considering it, Karl decided that Wong was right. He needed to ‘study’ the kind of things people normally did to woo someone. Spending his youth either sheltered from the world outside or learning in Kamar-Taj had not helped him much with socialization practices beyond the hierarchical student, teacher relationships that he had managed to cultivated over more than fifteen years. Even with his colleagues, it had been a bumpy ride to get to the point where they could talk about things outside of mysticism or teaching. He lacked a lot of the shared cultural experiences and it cause him some strife when he first came. It was one of the reasons Wong and him had grown close, with both of them growing up in households that practiced sorcery. They never needed to explain much, even if their surroundings were quite different.

Thank the Vishanti for the internet though, as it was very useful for advice he wanted to look for previously, and sometimes he wished he had something like it when he was growing up. Now, he turned to it once more to help him out, eventually deciding to watch clips from old movies to see the ultimate fantasies of a mass general audience. Surely there would be something in a movie that would be pleasing idea to reenact or modify.

Only he didn’t really remember any romantic movies that caught his attention when he was younger. The most romantic thing he remember watching was maybe the Sound of Music. It was one of the very few times he had snuck out to go to the theater. He remembered there was dancing or something of the sort in story. So he started there, refreshing his memory. As he watched he thought about recreating some of the scenes, though he highly doubted Stephen knew the Laendler. Still if Stephen wanted to learn, Karl could teach him, having learned the dance himself.

What started as some self-study on how to romance someone, became an epic journey in daydreaming by inserting himself into the various scenarios he saw with Stephen. In his impression of Stephen, the man seemed so flexible. There was a charm to him that made Karl sure of the fact that Stephen would probably go with anything as long as it was reasonable. He was positive that Stephen would protest anything too sappy or unrealistic. After all, this man came to them balking at the possibility that things existed beyond the sciences he was familiar with.

Yes, Stephen wouldn’t believe in soul mates, or first loves, or any of those far-fetched concepts in stories, but Karl had faith that he still was a romantic in some ways. So he allowed himself to dreamed of dancing, kissing in the rain, stolen glances, accidentally seeing one another in some unexpected place, and most of all, confessions under the moonlight. Those things were not scary, and no one could laugh at him for thinking about those fantasies, not that they would ever become privy to them.

As he watched clips from movies, the scene that stuck out were always the quiet ones for some reason: walking in a garden, or carried out in sitting rooms somewhere, or in a car. He dreamed about them, even if none of these things available to him at Kamar-Taj. It wasn’t really the setting though about those scenes. It was the way it was done. The quietness and gentle realization that the characters had about how they could no longer fight their feelings for one another was what connected with him the most. It was a very subtle type of drama that was almost not a drama at all.

It made him feel warm thinking about it, like he were that younger man from long ago that chose to curl up in bed with a good novel. He allowed himself to indulge in the feeling. After all what harm could a fantasy do? No one had to know.

Slowly, doubt crept into his mind. Could Stephen and him not be dramatic in their expression of their feelings for one another? Stephen thought of Karl as a fighter, and although Stephen may think of himself as a lover, he seemed to fight a lot as well.

Trying to put it out of his mind, he went on with his business, occasionally hoping for another opportunity to at least approach Stephen one more time. Part of him also hoped that maybe Stephen would approach him with the way that Stephen would look at him when they were in the same vicinity.

He noticed over the past few days the way that Stephen’s eyes had roamed over his figure, and the way that Stephen licked his lips while staring at him in the lunchroom. One had to be a fool to not notice how Stephen kept seeking him out above all other masters to answer his questions.

One rainy night a few days later, the opportunity presented itself in the most peculiar way. As Karl walked through the corridors, coming from meeting with the Ancient One, Stephen exited the library, and they nearly crashed into one another. Stephen had his nose in his book, not paying attention. Upon seeing Karl, Stephen dropped his book onto the damp stone cobbled floor. At the same time, they bent down to pick up the book, hitting heads in the most clumsy manner.

Karl rubbed at his temple as Stephen did the same. The momentary flair of irritation soon dissipated as Stephen apologized and looked at him with a guilty expression.

In the background, the pitter patter of raindrops soon became almost deafening. Quickly, they ran for better cover, as the roof over them leaked water upon them at a quicker pace than before. Now, they were uncomfortably stuck in a small alcove nearly pressed upon one another.

“We can make a run for it,” Stephen suggested.

“If you would like, go ahead and be my guest. It will be over soon, so I will stay here,” Karl said.

He knew the weather patterns pretty well by now. Heavy rain never lasted very long during this time of year. It would most likely be over in less than ten minutes.

“Yea, well. I don’t want to ruin this book more than it already is. Wong would kill me.”

“Most likely,” Karl said, closing his eyes for a minute, steadying his voice along with his nerves.

He may have been smiling, but they were still a little too close, and all his mind could do is race with scenarios from the movies clips he had seen before. He needed to calm himself and began to breathe slowly. It was something they taught the students, but he often had difficulties with remembering to do it when he got too stressed.

“We haven’t seen one another in awhile,” Stephen remarked.

“Yes. I heard you were taking lessons with the Ancient One.”

Licking his dry lips, he raised his eyes to meet Stephen’s.

“It’s not the same though… I must admit, I miss you.”

That was a little too much for Karl to take.

“Don’t say things like that. You know how I feel, so why do you wish to torture me so?”

“I don’t mean to. I’m just bad for you. You have no idea how bad really. I can’t give you what you need. I never have been able to before, so why would it change.”

“So you do feel something for me?”

Once again, the words left Karl’s mouth before he realized it. It was a shock, as Stephen had rejected him so casually a few weeks before. It seemed though he was as scared as Karl was about starting something. Only Karl’s desire seemed to have triumphed over his good sense.

Feeling a bit awkward, he took a step closer before continuing, “Why don’t you let me decide if you're good for me or not.”

“I’ll disappoint you, as I have so many others before. But you're something special, and you deserve more.”

He was serious, absolutely believing that he was not worthy.

They stood for some time, without exchanging a word, until the rain had started to slow. Something told Karl it was now or never. This was it, but he didn’t know if he was doing the right thing. However, before Karl could act, he heard a thud on the ground and then there was a mouth upon his.

He didn’t know whether to describe the experience as being like fireworks going off, or lightning striking, or an explosion of sorts, but it was that level of energy between them. Stephen had also been fighting himself in his desire and doubts, eventually caving in.

As Stephen pressed Karl against the cool stone of the wall, his book dirty and forgotten, Karl felt overwhelmed. A nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him that they shouldn’t be kissing where they were, but he couldn’t help himself. Their tongues slid against one another, exploring each other's mouth, until they were interrupted by a noise.

Looking down the hall, Wong stood there staring at them with an annoyed look on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that they had been kissing in the halls, or because the book Stephen had was now sullied on the now wet and dirty floor, or if it was concerning Karl’s life choices. Any or all of these things were possible, but Karl wasn’t quite ready to find out which one quite yet.

Stephen made to pick up the book as Karl took off in the opposite direction, not running, but walking at a brisk pace. Whatever words would be exchanged between them would have to wait until they all regained a bit of sense about them. At that moment though, he needed to get some air, and walked under the sheltered corridors of the compound.

When he finally reached his rooms after first making a stop at his office, he found Stephen waiting patiently outside of his door. He looked a little more serious than what Karl expected from the man.

“You really know how to put a guy in a tough spot, you know. Wong gave me an earful. I had no idea that you two were that close.”

Opening his door, Karl showed him in, and they both entered.

“Surely you didn’t come here to talk about Wong.”

“No, I just wanted more, if you are up for it. I want you, but like I said, I can’t guarantee that I’ll be a good companion. I get the feeling that some others in Kamar-Taj might agree with me.”

Karl looked at him once again, studying his face for a moment; his sharp cheekbones and unique eyes seemed to stand out more in the low lamp light. The image seared itself into his memory as his heart gave a violent heave.

The thought of those movies, showing all those scenes popped in his head once again. None of them had done justice to his feelings at the moment. They couldn’t capture the nerves or absolute anxiety of what was happening, even if they could portray the desire. Although Stephen seemed so smooth like those character he had seen, Karl most definitely was not. He was the opposite of smooth in his opinion.

“You think so highly of me, but really, we’re more the same than you think. I don’t want to push, but I think if we took a chance it would be worth it,” Karl replied.

There was a note of frustration contained in his speech, more geared towards himself than Stephen. He didn’t explain very well, and he felt a surge of that emotional awkwardness that never quite went away from his youth.

Stephen looked at him for a moment, considering his words and then the thump, thump, thump of his heart from before stopped. It completely stopped as he held his breath, not wanting to make a move or do anything.

But eventually it didn’t matter as Stephen came close to him, cupping his face before kissing him. It was slow and through, unlike before; both of them taking their time to figure out how they meshed together. His body seemed to want to do the same, pressing himself close against the slightly taller man.

When they broke, his heart once again was going at the strong pace it was before, and he couldn’t help but bring his hand up to his mouth in disbelief that it had actually happened again.

Having time to reflect upon it, it wasn’t as dramatic or as passionate as books or those movie clips made it seem.Yet, it was all consuming nonetheless. He felt warmth, happiness, and a light hum of desire coursing through his veins from it; a more satisfying result than from in the corridor.

“Well, I guess that is a yes,” Karl finally said after a moment.

Stephen gave him that small sly smile he liked to give before responding, “As if I could say anything but yes.”

“You could say no. There are a million reasons you could or I could. It’s not as if this will help us in any way outside of indulging in our selfish desires.”

Stephen hummed lightly in amusement.

“I’m not quite sure if your trying to chase me away here or trying to attract me.”

“Neither, just wanting to be clear about the fact it won’t be easy.”

This was not a movie. This was life, and at the same time that it was lovely, it also felt like a dream that could turn into a nightmare at any moment.

“Things that are worth it are rarely easy.”

Stephen’s shaky hand grabbed his, and all Karl could do was look into those bright eyes as if they were the only eyes he had ever looked into before. Yes, they needed to acknowledge the reality, but he couldn’t push away the good things that came to him either.

Stephen was a good thing.

Once again they felt the pull that they had so many times that night. Their faces slowly closing in until Karl’s plump mouth rested upon Stephen's distinct lips ever so slightly. He pulled back just a little in a teasing way before fully giving into his more base desires.

Stephen wrapped his arms around him in response, holding him tight.

At the moment, it felt as if the world stopped. And Karl let the world stop.


	4. Figure Eights (Bruce/Wong, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Wong/Bruce Banner  
> ★ Prompt: Bruce takes Wong ice skating for the first time, but it doesn’t go the way he planned. That’s all.

Bruce fell out of the sky like an angel falling from heaven, and like most fallen angels, he had brought tales of death and destruction with him. In the subquencial days after that moment, they had been through hell and back. Fate brought them together and tore them apart before putting things back in their places. Now, things were back in their place with Wong in Kamar-Taj, and Bruce Banner was always somewhere else. This week Bruce was New York City proper, and made it easy on Wong, even with the time difference. New York was at least  a little familiar, unlike that time Bruce had been traveling through the jungles of Sumatra looking for answers that in Wong's opinion would never come. He understood the need though and did not remark on it.

Today, there were no jungles, at least not in a tradition sense. One could argue the madness and chaos in New York was a jungle upon itself, and at this moment he would have to agree. He would have been overwhelmed, if he had not followed Bruce through the crowds before they found a bench to sit down. He was relieved that Bruce had asked him to come today, as he was never really good at instigating things. This place was foreign enough to him, despite the familiarity of it as well. He took a lot of comfort in knowing that he was in good hands.

Wong hesitated as he laced up his skates, knowing that there was little chance in hell that he would be able to learn more than standing and a little of sliding today, but he pushed through his doubts the best he could. After all, it was not everyday that he found someone he wanted to get to know better on a more personal level. So he didn’t protest or even voice his hesitation when Bruce asked him into this farcical scenario. He, Wong, a Master of the Mystical Arts, was about to step on the ice in the middle of New York City. It was a scenario he would have deemed implausible just months ago.

Sure, he had seen this kind of thing happen in movies. But normally they were the sappy kind you’d watch for ten minutes then flip to a different channel. Once, he let his best friend drag him to matinee showing in high school, some romantic import where one of the characters tries to teach the other how to skate. He didn’t remember how they fell in love as he had fallen asleep soon into the movie, but he did remember that they had come here to Rockefeller Center to skate. He never dreamed that people actually did these kind of things.

He kept second guessing everything until Bruce walked clunkily over to him on his skates with a beautiful smile plastered on his face. It was the same smile that was often on his face when they met. He couldn’t help but recall that smile was what had brought him here in the first place:

 

_“You’ve had it at your fingertips all this time, but you never wanted to experience a winter in New York? It’s the stuff dreams are made out of. Come on. It’ll be fun.”_

_“Fine. If you care so much about it, then we can go.”_

 

There were times that he was weaker than he should be, but he made sure those moments were mostly private. In this case he had an advantage as Bruce didn’t know that he was being weak. He didn’t know how much respect he would lose if the others knew, specifically thinking about the many times he had told Stephen that he was being too emotional for no reason. Now look at him.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t had partners since he had joined Kamar-Taj, he had quite a few contrary to what some newer recruits might think. It was the fact that he hadn’t found someone like Bruce in a long time. Both of them had their issues, and both of them understood that things were never going to be perfect in any sense of the word, but he felt happy, genuinely content in the other man’s presence. The both of them were reluctant players in a very big and dangerous play, often having to do what was right with little fanfare, unlike some of their colleagues.

When everything had been said and done, they had come to this crossroad, meeting and unable to pass one another.

Wong, after forty something years on this earth, was going to try some completely new and different, because he was in love. Even if he hadn’t said the words, he knew it was true. It was the only way someone could get him to brave the snow and cold to do this.

Looking out upon the ice, he reluctantly had to admit there was some charm to it, and when they made their way towards the big circle of ice under a sea of people, Bruce took his hand to drag him along. Pulling him into depths that he would have never ventured alone, and he couldn’t help but feel safe with Bruce near him, even if he was unsure of what would happen.

Wong was lucky that it was such a cold day, even if he would probably catch a cold for it, because it meant Wong wore gloves. He was thankful for this, as he didn’t want the other man to feel the humidity that had accumulated on his skin.

When he stepped out onto the ice with the help of Bruce, he expected to fall immediately. Shockingly he found himself only wobbling a bit and didn’t fall.

“Not as hard as it looks,” Bruce remarked.

“No, but not easy.”

Bruce smiled, “I bet it’s easier than some of those spell you do.”

“I don’t have to balance on two blades of metal for those,” Wong remarked, still not sure how he felt about this experience.

Bruce slid on the blades like they were nothing, helping Wong balance as he stuck near the guardrail. At first he had twisted his upper body trying to help Wong along, but after a minute, he turned so that he was skating backwards, looking at Wong as he did it.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Wong chided.

“I’m trying to help. Were you always this hostile to your teachers?”

“Only the ones I gave a damn about their opinion.”

“Glad I’m not your teacher then.”

“And who are you exactly?”

He hadn’t meant to say it, but it came out before he thought about it. Bruce's remark had stung him for some reason, reminding him that really they had never discussed it. They alway danced around it, something Wong found infuriating at times. Everytime he had tried to broach the topic, Bruce would say something that would cause him to falter.

His heart started beating harder beats, and Bruce looked at him in surprise. Then, there was silence; it was much too long.

At that moment, he wanted to die, but he could only clench his jaw in defiance. They had never said anything about their outings, even if it had always been implied. It was there, but they were both too scared. He knew that, yet he asked anyways. It was foolish.

The last time he had been in love, their confession had been easy as he had been with someone who was uncomplicated. They were free and enjoyed their freedom immensely. Wong and Bruce would never be free. Bruce would always be grappling with the other inside of him. Wong would always be a Master of the Mystic Arts, bound to obligations that were hard for many to comprehend.

“I’m Bruce.”

Wong swallowed hard, and he immediately wanted to get out of there. However, there were too many people and it was not easy for him to move around on the blades. He nearly fell multiple times trying to get out, but eventually he managed and without spilling on the ice. Nothing else seemed to matter, he was just focused on getting the boots off and getting out of there.

Cursing himself for showing so much of his hand to Bruce, he unlaced as quickly as he could. Bruce came to him quickly, obviously surprised by Wong’s reaction. It was not the kind of day either of them expected and his reaction was probably intensified by the fact that Wong was already stressed by the whole event.

“Hey, what? What happened back there? Was it something I said? Something I did? Look, whatever it is, let's talk about it.”

“It’s nothing. I don’t like Winter. I’m too old to do this, and I think it’s time for me to go. It was a mistake to come today. I am not feeling well.”

Bruce looked hurt after Wong told him that; like he didn’t know what was wrong.

“Okay. Let’s just go get something to drink: coffee, tea, whatever you want.”

Wong sighed while looking up, and he started to feel a bit calmer and less stressed off of the ice.

“Fine.”

He knew he was being a little too curt, but his heart was wounded. His mind understood what Bruce wanted, because he was the same as Bruce. But knowing he was the same was different from feeling it. It was impossible to stop the rush of feelings at that moment, just like the other incidents they had had previously. In a way, Bruce made him lose his senses sometimes.

As they left the over-crowded area filled with holiday shoppers toting their bags of goodies, Wong felt more at ease than he had in the last two hours. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to chat with Bruce, and Bruce seemed a bit hurt by what he had done, too.

Eventually when they got to where they were going, a coffee shop in quieter section of town away from tourist and shopping spots, they sat down with their respective drinks.

“Look, back there. I froze. I… Things turn out badly, frequently, so.. But, I care for you,” Bruce said suddenly, grabbing Wong’s free hand.

“I know.”

The stress that was there before seeped out of him, and he sighed.

“I don’t become attached easily, but I feel strongly about you -about us.”

There. He said what he felt, and although it wasn’t as smoothed at he wished, it was something. In the past he may have looked around before saying something like that in public, but he felt so strongly about Bruce he didn’t care.

When Bruce smiled a genuine smile in response, it became harder to breath, and he felt a surge of affection. However, it didn’t last long as his brain raced with a thousand different thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I have ruined your plans today,” Wong said softly, but steadily.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I really don’t know what to do a lot of the time. It’s been awhile  since I did something like this. I thought it was something different. Next time, you can just tell me you don’t want to do something.”

It wasn’t that at all. Actually, he didn’t mind the idea, but with everyone around, and then the unfamiliarity of it all, it had been overwhelming. Thankfully, it seemed that Bruce was understanding.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Wong said, giving a weak smile.

As Bruce kept his hand in Wong’s, he felt a lot better. Sitting with a hot drink in such an atmosphere was enough for him. He felt so much better than before. This was more to his taste. It was somewhere quite, with not so many people, and a good, lowly lit corner where no one could see his emotions and their interactions out in the open.

Despite the earlier hiccups, it turned out to be a good day. With a smile on his face as they walked back to the Sanctum, it even started to snow, making New York look prettier than normal.

Right before they got there, Bruce and him stopped for a moment, stealing away in a quiet area of a nearby small park. It was a place where the only inhabitants in the evening were pigeons.

Wong looked at him warily.

“I’d invite you in, but..”

Bruce waved his hand to assure him he didn’t need to explain. It was understood that even if Stephen knew there was something between them, he didn’t really want to have the senseless conversation that Stephen would bring up if they were both in the Sanctum. He liked Stephen well enough at times, but this was between him and Bruce, and Wong wanted to keep it treasured and safe from his work environment. It was precious. Bruce was precious to him.

Even though it was cold as they sat on that bench, they couldn't feel it as they pulled close together, talking amongst themselves. Finally, they ended the night with a kiss before promising things would be better in the future. He would try harder at communicating better.

 

.oOo.

 

Closing the portal behind him, Wong felt better about his surprise than he had before. It had been a few weeks since that disaster of a day in New York, but time had helped heal some of the insecurities they both harbored. There had been more intimate and deeper conversations than before, and he felt that they were going in the right direction.

Occasionally, it was hard to find time with both of them having their respective tasks, but they managed.

“So, are you going to tell me where we are?” Bruce asked.

“It’s a secret. What is the point of telling if it is a surprise?”

“Can’t argue with that logic, but from the looks of it with the snow, types of mountains and trees, I’m guessing we are in Canada somewhere.”

Wong looked at him.

“And well, many of the signs are in French and English,” he added.

At least he didn’t know where they were going. It took Wong a long time to find this place, and he was sure that it would be quiet and a good place for both of them. Later, they would both go back to Kamar-Taj and avoid all the oddness before they parted in New York.

When they finally got there Bruce looked at him and burst into a huge grin accompanied by a small laugh.

“Really?”

“This will be better. There is only about 300 in the town and outside of hockey games, people rarely come here, or so the internet said.”

When they entered the small rink, it was just like what was written on the internet. Except for a worker, a couple of budding figure skater wannabes, and a few hockey enthusiasts, it was relatively empty. The ice was quite clean and although the skates were nothing spectacular, they would suffice.

After they were finally ready to step out on the ice, Wong took a breath, beating back the memories of the last time. This would be okay. He would be okay, and looking into Bruce's face this time, all of his fears melted away. If he were a fool, he wouldn’t care today.

After some difficult starts, Wong finally seemed to get his bearings. He wasn’t very clumsy, and with all of his other types of training, it seemed to help him a lot more than he thought it would. Eventually, even Bruce noticed how well he was doing.

“See, not so hard.”

“No, it really isn’t.”

The smile he received gave him a bit more confidence, and they continued to skate for as long as they could, until it was too cold to be comfortable. When they stepped off of the ice, he had to admit it was one of the better dates they had had since they started to see one another.

He could help but feel overwhelmed with gratitude that this other person had made him a better man for it. It was hard to believe how changed he felt.

Unlacing and eventually returning their shoes, they went into an empty waiting area. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Bruce shivering from the change in temperature, and pulled him into an embrace. Standing there, tightly next to one another, Wong couldn’t help but feel more waves of gratitude rolling through them. Bruce folding himself into Wong, he sighed a happy sigh.

Leaving the rink, they walked through the parking lot and towards the woods to conjure a portal in order to head to his quarters at Kamar-Taj. Before he could do that, Bruce suddenly stopped him. His expression was something he had not seen from Bruce before -absolute serenity and ease.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Bruce asked.

The air was cold, but Wong couldn’t feel that or anything after he heard those words. It was unexpected.

“I had some idea, because I love you, too. I have for some time.”

He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Bruce when he said them, the words so foreign to his tongue. It didn’t matter as Bruce seemed to understand him, responding to his declaration with a nice, slow kiss.


	5. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Iron Strange, Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark + Peter  
> ★ Prompt: Stephen, Tony, and Peter spending their first holiday season together.  
> ★ Notes: 12 feet is 3.66 meters.

“Yea, it’s just not the same, you know, without Aunt May,” Peter sighed.

“Well, she’s safe and that is all that matters for now. Once they catch this guy, you’ll see her again. It will happen sooner than later,” Stephen reassured him.

As his hand went from the tree to the box of ornaments again, it seemed odd that he would be doing this after decades of not doing it. He could barely remember the last time he had a tree and a family to spend Christmas with. Although Peter couldn’t help but feel sad about his situation, Stephen was mostly enjoying the holiday season for once. Sure, he felt for Peter. He knew what it was like to miss his family, but Peter wasn’t alone, and his remaining family was still alive. It was the big things that mattered, and he knew it was why Peter refused to complain most of the time that they were together. In many ways, Peter had lived too much for his seventeen years. He was much more mature about it all than what Stephen would have been.

“Have your friend come over. What’s his name? Ben? Kyle? I’m sure Stephen wouldn’t mind,” Tony piped up from the other side of the tree.

“It’s Ned. Ned has his family though. He’ll be busy. Anyways, I don’t want to risk him, too,” Peter remarked glumly.

“Look, Osborne doesn’t even know about him. Only about you and May. And he won’t try coming to the Sanctum here, even if he found out where you were."

It was true. No one came to the sanctum looking to start trouble, unless they knew what interdimensional travel was like. That was if they even knew the Sanctum existed in the first place. The wards on the building tended to keep away those who were too curious and without a real need for a sorcerer. It was why Stephen didn’t protest too much when Tony pressed him to house Peter for the time being. He was a good kid and could handle himself for the most part, but Stephen wouldn’t be able to guarantee May’s safety. Instead, she agreed to go to the Midwest for the time being under an assumed name while ‘working’ in one of Tony’s companies.

Stephen clasped Peter’s shoulder gently, and Peter looked up from the ornament he was holding. He seemed very glum and pensive about his situation. The only thing they could do was be there for the teen and try to help in any way that was possible. Having been there before in his life, Stephen knew that there was very little that they could do. Peter would just have to deal with it in his own way, but they would be there.

Tony by this point of their decorating party had moved on to trying program the lights to do impressive patterns as Stephen and Peter continued to work on decorating the tree. It was a requirement under Tony's orders that they work until it was finished. Over the years, Stephen had forgotten how much work it took, even though he had done very little up until they started to decorate. Tony bought and brought everything, including tree. While he was grateful for the gesture, he didn’t really understand Tony’s need to buy a twelve foot tree and have it brought down from upstate somewhere. It was a bit extravagant. However, at the same time, Stephen was pleased that Tony thought he was worth it. He was going to have to find some way to pay Tony back, but he was not sure if he was going to do it with a gift or bolder gesture. Knowing himself, it would probably be both in the end.

“Hey babe, come here,” Tony called.

Peter froze for a moment, and Stephen chuckled a little. The kid was still not really used to hearing his boss calling Stephen ‘babe’, or seeing Tony being overly affectionate with anyone in a sincere manner.

Stephen walked around to the other side, and Tony stuck out the star at him.

“Didn’t you bring something for this? Or do you expect me to do all of this? I already had to have Peter do the lights,” Stephen asked.

“Come on, it’s a quick fix. Also, it makes you look sexier for some reason. Really emphasizes your nice ass.”

They could hear the shattering of a glass ball on the other side. Stephen smiled in amusement, knowing that Peter was definitely not used to Tony talking like that about Stephen.

“Yeah, fine. Just stop embarrassing the kid so much.”

He grinned and Tony grinned back. Stephen knew that it was Tony’s favorite past time to tease Peter when he was incredibly bored.

Getting some help from the cloak of levitation, Stephen floated to the top of the tree to put the star on the top. When he came back down, landing one foot first in front of Tony, Tony wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss. The tree blocked Peter’s view so thankfully there were no more dropped glass ornaments this time.

“Mmm. Starting to feel a lot more in the holiday spirit now,” Tony murmured when they had finished.

“Glad I could help.”

It took a few more hours to get everything perfect, and then they stood around the tree for a good while looking at it. The monstrous Douglas Fir sparkled with all the lights and reflective surfaces, and for a moment Stephen didn’t feel like he was in the Sanctum Sanctorum. It was someplace more intimate, and he smiled. It was the first time in a long time he felt truly not only seasonal mood, but like he had a home. With Tony and Peter he wasn’t so lonely.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe this was his reality now. He had nearly no things, but he wanted for none. It was a very big difference from even five years before.

“Woah, I never thought I’d ever have a tree this big in my life. Aunt May and I normally have just a small fake one.”

“I should have gotten a bigger one then,” Tony replied.

Stephen rolled his eyes. It was a pretty sight, but it wasn’t going to be something they would do every year. It took them ages to decorate the beast, and next year if they had a tree, he would managed to persuade Tony to get a much smaller, more manageable one.

At least clean-up promised to be easy with a few spells.

“No, you shouldn’t have. Besides, smaller trees have their charm. I must admit though, it is comforting to have one again. It’s been a few decades.”

It was only comforting because it meant he had people to share it with.

“Really? That kind of makes me sad for some reason,” Peter remarked.

Stephen smiled a half-hearted smile at him and could only think that Peter would probably even cry if he had told the whole story of his family falling apart after the death of his sister, but even Tony didn’t know that story. He wasn’t about to lay his innards open quite yet to either of them. That took a little more time.

“Well, it’s different this year, so that is something,” Stephen replied.

Tony pinched his side, subtle enough not to embarrass Peter any further. Quickly, the young man lost interest in interacting with them, taking pictures of the tree and sending them off to his friends.

Tony and Stephen quietly went about their own business for the rest of the afternoon.

Although it had been a bit difficult to figure out an arrangement at first, most of the time Tony spent his weekends at the Sanctum, and if Stephen was free he would go up to the Avenger’s Headquarters during the week. Now that they had settled into this routine, it was easier. They would often come together for dinner and then for bed later on, and that day was no different, except for the fact that Peter was a guest at their dinner table.

As they laid in bed, curled against one another, listening to the occasional hiss of the radiator, he felt soothed by warmth they shared between their bodies. Yet, his heart could not rest easily thinking about Peter. It was more than obvious that he was stressed and depressed from all of life's events. The only saving grace seemed to be that school was going relatively well, and since it was the kid’s senior year, it was just a matter of waiting out the end of the school year. After he finished, he would be able leave if he wanted. He could go upstate, or move somewhere else, or if he really wanted he could choose to stay in the Sanctum. There was the hope in the air that Osborne would be taken care of, and May would be able to come back before that happened as well.

“Today was good,” Tony remarked.

“It was better than I expected.”

“You really haven’t had a tree in a few decades?”

“I had no one to share it with.”

Sometimes they were so similar on some levels, but on others they were the complete opposite. He remembered how the year before, before they were really a thing, Tony had a huge Christmas Party and invited nearly everyone he knew, including Stephen and Wong. It had been an experience. If he hadn’t been invited, he would have spent it with his books studying up on some of the more complex historical incantations he had been having trouble with. Instead, he and Wong tried to navigate all the personalities in the room to varying degrees of success.

“So, what? You just sat in your apartment alone on Christmas?”

“No, of course not. Well, at least not always. I was working most of the time. For a few years I went skiing upstate, or in Vermont. A year in Kamar-Taj. A year here with Wong, not that we celebrated anything,” Stephen replied softly.

“Well, now you have us. And you will have to have a tree if you want me to stick with you.”

Stephen laughed, knowing that Tony wasn’t serious. But he could live with those kinds of demands.

“We’ll have a proper Christmas this year,” Tony said with an excited determination, “A tree and presents, and food, and…”

“I look forward to it.”

“I just hope Peter will be okay. He’s been taking it pretty hard,” Tony sighed.

“It is his first year without anyone in his family. His friends will be busy.”

Tony nodded in response, obviously reflecting on the situation.

In some ways Peter reminded him very much of himself when he was younger, before everything had fallen apart for him the first time. He had an overwhelming sense of responsibility and a difficulty to connect with others. Only Peter had difficulties, because he was scared of others getting hurt because of him, whereas Stephen had always had an unpleasantness about him in his youth. Even though he was popular, no one who really got to know him liked him. He quickly learned to keep everyone at arm's length; practiced how to charm, but also not let others in. He didn’t need others, and there was no point trying. Still at times, he wasn’t sure if anything had changed in that respect, but in his heart he would like to believe it had.

He and Tony laid together while the quietness once again engulfed them; Stephen reflecting on his past and his present. Unmoving, they stayed deep in thought until sleep overcame them.

 

.oOo.

 

Both Stephen and Peter were quite busy in the days that led up to the holiday, and could not see one another often, even if they knew that the other one was at the Sanctum at the moment. Stephen and Wong had been busy with a few different things related to recent disturbances in various countries, and some reports of possession by demons. Many of them turned out to be false, a common occurrence around the holiday time.

Though he was busy, Stephen was able to make a little time for Tony, even showing up to the annual Christmas party despite being fashionably late.

It was a dramatic entrance involving a portal into the common room, and pleased Stephen to no end. He liked to upstage Tony at times, knowing that he would playfully pay for it later in the bedroom. There was always that little part of him that enjoyed teasing Tony in such a way, and Tony liked it as well.

When he saw Peter at the party with his best friend, the young man had a smile on his face, but Stephen recognized it as being disingenuous. His friend was too busy looking around and talking at him, which thankfully kept Peter superficially busy, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

Tony came over to Stephen, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving on to another group. With Tony and him in such a good moods lately, it made him feel the situation with Peter a little more acutely.

Wong was talking with Bruce, one of the very few Avengers the other sorcerer would seek out for conversation, leaving Stephen alone for the moment. His gaze once again wandered over to where Peter was. At this point, Peter was exchanging presents with his friend Ned, and it gave him an idea on how to cheer up the youngest Avenger.

At first, he sorely wanted to tell Tony his idea, but he decided he was going to keep it to himself for now. The least amount of people who knew, the better the surprise.

The rest of the night, Stephen felt a little more comfortable about everything as he went to join Tony in mingling with his various guest.

 

.oOo.

 

Waking up on Christmas Day, Stephen lazily looked over to Tony. The man slept next to him with his mouth open, drooling onto his pillow. There was something cute with the shape of Tony’s mouth when it hung open, and Stephen felt warmed by the image in front of him. For a second, he laid there, looking at Tony and feeling a familiar surge of affection for his partner.

Only today, Stephen was more awake than normal. In the back of his mind hummed a giddy excitement he had not felt in ages. He felt like a child again from the rush of adrenaline that came from knowing that it was Christmas, and he was with Tony. They were really a couple celebrating something together that did not include the celebration of their survival.

Feeling like he was ten again, part of him wanted to wake Tony to give him an early present, but he knew that he had another, greater task ahead of him and didn’t want to be too distracted to mess it up. The problem with having Tony around so much sometimes was that it was harder to focus.

Instead of acting upon his gut instincts and getting up like he should, he continued to stare at his beloved, debating whether to quietly slip out of bed, or to wait. Knowing Tony’s inability to sleep well, it was miraculous that he was able to sleep as soundly as he did now. Often Tony was up before him, so he needed his sleep.

Eventually, he came to his senses and decided he couldn’t wait, kissing Tony upon his forehead before hopping out of bed. His excitement couldn’t be contained, and it was actually harder to put on his clothes than any other day previously. His hands shook more, and he found himself unable to stand still.

Rushing down the stairs, he saw Peter sitting by the tree, his knees folded against his chest and his expression darkened by his mood. When he noticed Stephen, he looked up in surprise before giving a clearly fake smile.

“Peter. Can you do me a favor? I have to go out and take care of something. Could you possibly cook some breakfast? I would ask Tony, but he’s sound asleep. Please make a lot though, I’m famished already.”

Peter gave him a very irritated look in response, but didn’t try to fight him on it. He knew that occasionally when they didn’t see eye to eye that Peter wanted to argue, but also kept in his thoughts the notion that he was a guest in the Sanctum. It was rather impressive to be honest. Stephen would have whined about it if he were in Peter’s shoes at Peter’s age.

Stephen left knowing that he would come back to find breakfast being finished, thankful for Peter’s good attitude.

His task didn’t take very long, and he was back in no time with his present for Peter. At first he expected Peter to be near the tree when he came back, or at least in the dining room with Tony. When he found Tony near the tree, giving him an inquisitive look after seeing what Stephen had been up to, they went down to the kitchen.

A burnt smell hung in the air, and Peter stood in front of the stove. His arms were raised ever so slightly, clearly indicating his hands being pressed against his face, crying. His shoulder moved up and down just a fraction, and Stephen felt a bit guilty, probably causing this reaction from Peter.

But then, before he could say a word, the scene that unfolded in front of him was like something out of a movie: May scurried past him, throwing her arms around Peter.

“Hey, aren’t you going to give me a warm welcome? Turn that frown upside down.”

Letting go, Peter spun around quickly, embracing his aunt, crying into her shoulder inaudible words. Stephen smiled at the scene, and even though he was so happy to do this for Peter, there was a tinge of sadness to it as well.

Tony nudge him to leave the two in peace, and Stephen followed him readily. They probably needed the time, and Stephen wanted to say a proper good morning to Tony.

When they got to the main hall, Tony turned and kissed him. The atmosphere made it sweeter than normal, and the lingering emotion from the reunion they just witness, made Stephen feel more grateful for what he had. He hoped Tony felt the same.

When they parted, Stephen's mouth still containing the lingering aftertaste of Tony’s toothpaste, he grinned from ear to ear. He was looking to hear that he did well. Praise from Tony was always music to his ears.

“You know, I found out your plan about a week ago. Don’t think you're so clever,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

“How? I didn’t tell a soul except… May. She told you.”

“Yea, because I was going to fly her here in secret. Must admit, your way is a bit faster.”

Stephen shrugged in response as if to say, it was no big deal.

“Why do you always look as if you're the cat that got the mouse even when you've not thought of anything that is that particularly unique?”

Tony’s fake irritation was somehow cuter than when he was trying to be cute.

“Come on, you love it,” Stephen teased, pressing himself closer to Tony again.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter man before kissing him once again -a preview of what he wanted to do later that night.

Standing near the lovely smelling Christmas tree, he felt as though he had everything. He loved what he did, he had someone to love, and his first Christmas in a great long while felt like it had a lot more meaning to it than what it could have been without the people surrounding him.

He was so grateful for the man in front of him and needed no other gift ever.

After a few minutes of Tony and him spending a quiet moment in front of the tree, they heard May and Peter talking animatedly while coming up the stairs. Peter looked a bit sheepish over his display in the kitchen, but they thought nothing of it. Turning his head from May to them, Peter touched his face nervously.

“Hey guys, thanks for arranging this. It’s really the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Stephen and Tony smiled in reply. May also offered up her gratitude and corralled them all into making and eating some breakfast. Although Peter had tried his best, there was nothing to be salvaged. Instead, they turned it into a lesson on cooking basics. Between the three adults though, they were pretty hopeless at making a nice looking breakfast, but it didn’t matter as it still tasted good.

That morning made Stephen rediscover that this was really what life was all about.


	6. We’re in this Together (Wordo, Omegaverse, Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Wong/Karl Mordo (Past Kaerdo)  
> ★ Prompt: ABO Kaerdo broke up and Karl’s been finding comfort with Wong. Only thing is their friends with benefits arrangement gets complicated when Omega Karl gets pregnant. I just want Karl freaking out and Alpha Wong comforting him.  
> ★ Warnings: Omegaverse, past sexual abuse alluded to.  
> ★ Note: I ran away with this prompt, but I think it will please. :3

It had been an awkward beginning followed by easiness. They both had become emotionally burnt out from all the events that had come to pass in the past few months. Karl though was needier than normal for a physical arrangement. When he grumbled about this fact to Wong, the other sorcerer mentioned that he would be open to the idea of messing around. After that, Karl didn’t really know what to expect. It wouldn’t be anything more; Karl’s heart still wounded by his last break up, and Wong always tended to not want to get involved deeply with others. The last time Wong had a partner, they weren't understanding of his commitments, and Karl remembered how he had sulked for a while pretending that he was okay. Karl distinctly remembered the downcast expression and dark circles under his eyes as they quietly sat with a pot of tea between them; his face saying a great more than his words.

At that time, he had been too wrapped up in his own drama. Now that they were both free though, it seemed like an easy solution to the itch he could not scratch by himself, and he knew he could trust Wong.

It almost felt like second nature that first night he slipped into Wong’s rooms well after midnight. In the darkness, any of his anxiety or embarrassment he may have had was hidden well. When he disrobed and climbed into bed, Wong settled with him in his arms, holding onto Karl and one of his hands intertwined with Karl’s hand. Wong held it until his heart rate slowed to a comfortable beat. Wordlessly, they shifted until their mouths were upon one another, and Karl forgot. He forgot everything while feeling all the comfort and pleasure that had been denied him for the longest of times. The overwhelming need to be cared for went away as Wong caressed his chest before moving to grasp Karl’s cock; Karl bucking his hips in response.

“Please,” He pleaded.

It was the only word said between them that night, making the encounter feel more like a dream than a real experience.

When he slipped out early the next morning, it hadn’t been the shameful or sad scene as he had felt the other times he had done something similar. This time it felt like the start of a brand new day. As silly as it seemed, it almost felt like a cleansing of his soul.

Karl waited for the shoe to drop, feeling as though there would be some ramification for taking up his best friends offer, but he only found happiness out of it. Even when they saw each other next, it was like any other day. Yet, the little voice in his head couldn’t help but ask how long it would last. After Kaecilius, it felt as if there would always be drastic consequences to his enjoyment of his life.

Until that day came though, he would just try to feel good about himself for once, and he knew he could trust Wong with not making him feel poorly.

Although the first time felt like an odd wet dream, after that night things became normal, regular even. Some nights he slept alone, wanting the quiet solitude. Other nights he would go to Wong’s quarters, becoming a bit bolder with each visit. He no longer skulked through the halls or made it seem as though he were going somewhere else. Sometimes, even the Ancient One caught him leaving in the morning, and he didn’t necessarily feel the need to hide from her that day, unless it was obvious how debauched he had become the night before. No, this felt very different from sneaking out of his home when he was a teenager.

Eventually they became less silent than the first couple of times together, once their unease had dissipated. Karl was more vocal than he had been in a long time due to Wong prodding him about things he liked and disliked. Asking questions he had not heard in a very long time and had no answers for. Questions like: What did he like? And he actually had to think about it deeply.

He liked being held most of all, but he also loved those hours in the morning where they were half asleep and Wong would pin him down, on top of him, sliding against him with nearly closed eyes. Karl savor the image in front of  him in those moments: Wong’s eyes opened just a crack, his mouth slightly parted, but not wanting to kiss Karl from his odd fear of morning breath. Karl had told him he didn’t care, but Wong was Wong and had his own hang ups. Instead, Karl would kiss at the sides of his face before looking down and rolling his hips, squeezing at Wong’s flesh around his hips, urging him to do more -increase his pressure or move in a certain way.

Over time, all of his inhibitions melted away, and he became bolder, often instigating what he wanted, and Wong gave into his desires so often. It was raw and honest, bringing about instances where he was nearly brought to tears with how much thought he was given. He never had such a giving partner before.

Karl felt drunk off of his lust and comfort, so it only made sense to spend his heats with Wong. Ever since he was a teenager, he dreaded the coming heat, and even with a partner they had been difficult to bear in some ways. There was always a feeling of loss and irritation that ran underneath the outward need. At times with Kaecilius, it had neared violence with the way the man had manhandled him at times. Others before Kaecilius too were not concerned so much with his experience. Karl chalked it up to youth and the powers an Omega held; a stereotype he had often seen written about. Alphas were meant to take what was given, and sometimes that meant they couldn’t fight their urges. It was a wrong assumption, as he came to find out.

Sharing his heat with Wong had been radically different. It was taxing, but there had been a gentleness and care that others had lacked. Even when Karl needed his knot, it felt like his body was being listened to more than any assumed need.

It was like an awakening in many ways, but still he tried to ignore that little feeling in the pit of his stomach that had formed since his first heat with Wong. It wasn’t something entirely uncomfortable; warm, but with a little edge something else that he couldn’t figure out. At times it was sharper and other times it was duller, but all the same he ignored it. He had to ignore it, because at this point they were preparing for something big. They needed to prevent Kaecilius’ plans to destroy their reality.

Even after the second and third heat they had spent together, Karl needed to hold on to his delusions, wrapped around him like a blanket, just until they won. It was the only hope he could hold on for the moment.

 

.oOo.

 

Standing over the sink area, he looked down at the object in front of him. It was the third one in three days, and every day it had the same result. Knowing that it wasn’t going to change didn’t make him feel any better, and he wondered what had happened to cause it, aside from the obvious.

Moisture filled his eyes and he pushed down all those feelings that he had felt the first two times he had taken the test. After the initial panic of the first one, he thought it was a mistake. Long ago he had assumed that he was infertile, so surely he had done something wrong, or the little contraption was defective. The second time he had to admit that there was a distinct possibility that he was pregnant. The third one sent his heart into a raging nervous energy it had rarely felt in the last few years.

An outcome that he had assumed impossible had happened, and he didn’t quite know what to do with the information. To find out the truth you thought you were living was a lie was a hard thing to take.

So he threw the third one in the same drawer as the other two and forgot about it for the night. He opted to stay inside his rooms, safe from the outside world and safe from that drawer in the bathroom. Yet, it haunted his dreams.

The next night, he returned to Wong’s quarters, needing the comfort he had often felt in the Alpha’s arms. But the dreams came just as they had the night before. He knew it wasn’t going to work for much longer. Still, he had to keep pushing the inevitable away.

After about five nights of such behavior, he needed to come clean, but he didn’t know how. This night though, Wong had come to him for the first time ever.

As he came in and sat down on Karl’s bed, he sighed a deep sigh.

“You don’t have to keep coming to me out of some obligation. You’re distant these days, and I think that if you want to end it, you need to do it. The problem has always been that you have trouble doing that, at least with relationships.”

He didn’t want that at all, and he had to admit that his behavior must have disturbed Wong over the last few days.

“It’s not that. It’s something that I… I don’t know how to even say or do this.”

Emotion bubbled in his voice. He knew that he was becoming more frantic than he should, and he took a moment to breathe. Just as Wong had often told him all those years ago, he took a breath in through his nose, focusing on something small and let it oit. It calmed him enough for the time being.

Looking at the bathroom door, his mind cleared, and he understood there was no way he could not say anything.

“Top drawer of the cabinet,” Karl said quietly, pointing inside.

It was better this way. He wasn’t quite sure if he could control the emotions in his voice anymore. Already it was too late for his face, obviously in distress and tears forming in his eyes. There was no way to escape this, and he didn’t know what would happen afterward.

When Wong came out with the sticks in his hand, he looked at Karl, and the words caught in Karl’s throat, not knowing what he should do or say.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” he finally whispered, his voice cracking just a little.

Sometimes it was annoying how little Wong’s facial expression revealed about what the other man was thinking.

“Well, it has happened. There is no use to be like this.”

“What should we do?”

Wong frowned at the question and it made the contents of Karl’s stomach do summersaults.

“We both know what you want to do. Don’t pretend like you never wanted a child now, after all those nights you spent bemoaning your seemingly inability to have one. I for one, just can’t believe you didn’t see a doctor about it. There was always a possibility that it was never on your end.”

“Kaecilius didn’t want children.”

The sad look upon Wong's face said more than any words. Karl knew that Wong had always disapproved of how much Karl would give to Kaecilius, and by mentioning it, it awoke old problems they assumed were buried between them.

“I couldn’t do it alone,” he added.

It almost sounded like plea; he wanted Wong to understand.

“You will never do it alone. You have the Ancient One, you have numerous friends, and you always had me, no matter what.”

Karl’s mouth formed into an soft ‘oh’ shape on realization of what he was implying. It was unexpected, and he felt like a fool for not having some of this conversation before hand. Although he himself did not come from a traditional nuclear family without his father, his grandfather had filled that role. In the back of his mind he foolishly thought there should be two, but as Wong was now reminding him, he had a lot more than two.

The biggest shock was Wong telling him that he always had him. That was something he had not expected, even if he knew the truth deep down inside. He had made a great many silly assumptions.

“I have you?” Karl checked.

“You always had me. Always.”

Silence befell the room as they looked at one another in a stunned manner. The air, thicker than before, and the emotion behind what they were talking about transcended mundane feelings of romantic love or lust. This was someone in his family before him. They may not have said it, but this was his found family at Kamar-Taj, just like Wong had implied. He wasn’t alone, and knowing that made him want to cry more than before.

Sure enough, even though he tried to hide it, one or two tears slipped down his face.

He had a family all along in front of him. It was hard to believe that he had never thought that way, but it was true.

“And in the future too?”

There had to be certainty about what Wong wanted. Sure enough, he didn’t have to wait for the response as Wong stepped closer to him, wiping away his tear streaked cheeks, before grabbing his hand and leaning forward to kiss Karl.

This time it all felt a bit different after his big revelation, and even as his mind went blank, he knew deep down in his heart that he loved Wong. It wasn’t the fiery passion and all consuming back and forth of emotions that he had felt with Kae, this was reassuring.

After everything, and when Karl finally felt calm, he started to wonder if he should say something. He didn’t. Instead, he relaxed into Wong’s embrace, and they spent a great deal of the night like that.

 

.oOo.

 

They hadn’t mentioned it, so he wasn’t quite sure if it was an assumed thing. Actually, it was starting to become a problem. Although he and Wong had quietly made arrangements to live with one another, set up a nursery, and deal with all the other complications of being a Master at Kamar-Taj while carrying a child, there was still the nagging issue of where they stood with one another.

Of course things were never easy. Wong still held him at night, and made sure that he had everything he could ever want or need, but Karl wasn’t sure how he truly felt about the whole situation. He was relatively silent on a lot of issues, telling Karl it was up to him, or what he wanted. There were never any direct statements beyond an overwhelming declaration of commitment to having a family that he wasn’t quite sure was of a romantic nature, especially coming from Wong. Wong was one to do things because he thought they were right, out of a sense obligation. Karl knew deep down inside that he had slowly fallen for the other man, and now his heart was torn on whether or not to say something.

As he looked at Stephen, shifting in his chair uncomfortably, he tried to put it out of his mind and focus on what Stephen was going on about.

“So I asked him, ‘But how can I?’ And he just laughed at me.”

“Well, Master Drumm has his own ways. It’s not that he dislikes you Stephen, but you do question everything and everyone.”

The other Omega frowned.

“What? I’m supposed to just accept everything at face value?”

Karl rolled his eyes, and nearly at the same time so did the contents of his stomach. He had been afraid of this, but thankfully it kept to a low rumbling of nausea for now. Thinking it might be the tea, he pushed the cup away.

“No… Yes… I don’t really know.”

“Are you okay?”

He nodded that he was, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“I’m just…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, not certain if he wanted to share that with Stephen just yet. This was not because he didn’t trust the man, but because it would bring up a lot of things that he may not be ready to share.

“Just?”

“I think I’m catching a cold.”

“You do look a little more weary these days. Make sure you're not suffering from exhaustion. I’ve seen you running around lately. Sometimes, I wonder where you get the energy.”

Karl smiled. It was reassuring that Stephen cared about him as well. Wong had been right about the fact that he was not alone, although he wasn’t quite sure he would trust Stephen with a child. He was a man who acted like child himself in some ways; a headstrong, self-absorbed individual, who Karl knew had compassion in him and the potential for goodness. On this point he was certain.

As they chatted a bit more with Karl mostly listening to Stephen’s complaints and concerns about his learning, he felt more tired than normal. Towards the end of their chat, there was a knock on the door. They looked up to see Wong standing in the doorway.

“Get out, Strange. We need to talk,” Wong said bruskly.

Stephen looked taken aback by it, but as Stephen found Wong intimidating, he left fairly quickly without protest.

After the door shut, Wong walked over to him and looked down.

“You look unwell. Go rest a bit.”

“You can bark orders at Strange, but I will do as I please,” Karl said smiling sadly.

“I’m worried, that’s all.”

The contents in Karl’s stomach gave another heave, but this time he wasn’t sure if it was due to anxiety or the physical stress he had been enduring for the past few weeks.

He looked up sadly at Wong, who didn’t move or look comforted by what Karl had said. It was not what he wanted to accomplish.

“You need to rest. You shouldn’t feel the need to be entertaining Strange so often,” Wong chided.

“He has some good parts to him you know, and well, I like him. He makes me happy.”

Wong looked visibly startled by the statement, his expression darkening and his brow furrowing. His hand slipped off the back of Karl’s chair where it was resting. He seemed upset by Karl’s statement for some reason. Sure enough, Wong excused himself shortly after, leaving Karl to ponder what had just happened. Wong really had it out for Stephen for some reason.

He could understand that people didn’t like Stephen, but he wasn’t any worse than Karl had been when he first entered Kamar-Taj. Slowly, time would erode the sharp edges to the man, and he would come to know his place in the landscape that was their mystic world. Deep down inside he knew Strange would not go back to his old life, even if he did fix his hands. Once the man realized that himself, things would be easier.

Still, Wong had some sort of dislike for Stephen that he had not seen before.

That night as well, Wong was colder and more distant than before. He laid near Karl, but something felt different and the dynamic between them shifted. There were no small touches before falling asleep and even when he awoke, Wong had left before him. It was not a normal occurrence, and all he wanted to do was sob, not understanding why Wong would disapprove of his friendship with Stephen to this extent. Did Wong care for him so little as to want to leave him because of that? Although, Kae tried to drive him away from his friends, he didn't think Wong might try to do such a thing.

In the afternoon, he sought out Stephen for a tête-à-tête. At first he could tell that Stephen thought that he was in trouble some reason, perhaps because he had an encounter with the Ancient One in the morning. When Karl assured him it was only a friendly chat, Stephen was more than happy to sit and talk, even if he didn’t have much to say, but his excitement kept Karl from becoming too distraught over what was happening outside of the room where they sat. Still, it was not enough to keep Stephen from noticing Karl’s mood.

“Okay. Spill it. What is wrong? You stopped talking about twenty minutes ago.”

“Nothing,” Karl said with a little note of irritation in his voice.

Stephen sighed before he spoke, “Look. Whatever it is, it's probably personal, but you can tell me.”

Karl’s lips pursed into a sour expression as he considered telling Stephen. Eventually realizing that Stephen would find out probably sooner rather than later, he gave up the fight within himself fairly quickly.

“I’m pregnant and overly emotional. I don’t feel well and am exhausted. It is nothing, please just ignore me.”

Stephen’s eyes went wide, and Karl looked at him with irritation that it would be so shocking.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had someone.”

“It’s complicated.”

Although his confession had made him feel tired, the last part of it saw that his heart received some relief from the turmoil it had been going through.

Stephen’s gaze went to the table before looking back up into Karl's eyes.

“It normally is,” Stephen said with little humor to his tone.

Karl was impressed he didn’t push for more information. Many would, but maybe he gave off that vibe that he wasn’t going to talk about it. No one really needed to know how he came to this point and with whom. If things were to go sour, there would be a lot more ramifications than there were now, and that was something he would really like to avoid.

Before they could say another word though, Wong opened the door. Both of the men sitting looked up in surprise.

“Sometimes, I can’t-”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Karl was with Stephen. He obviously came expecting only Karl to be inside, once again fixing his eyes on Stephen with a glare. Stephen looked at Wong and then back to Karl before looking at Wong again. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Karl could tell that Stephen now knew who.

Stephen scurried out of there pretty fast, and Wong stood with his arms crossed until the door had closed again.

“I can’t understand how I can say things more plainly,” Wong continued from before, “When I said I was there for you, I meant it. When I kissed you, I meant it. Yet, for some reason you have decided to throw in your lot with Strange.”

There was something wrong here. He didn’t understand what Wong actually thought about him and Stephen?

“Stephen has become my friend. I don’t know how you have interpreted our friendship, but clearly we need to talk.”

Wong looked at him and he froze for a moment, not saying a word or moving. He put his hand up to his mouth contemplating what Karl had said, before sitting down across from the man.

“Your friend? You two are awfully friendly these days,” He paused for a second, “So, what am I to think? I watched you give your heart to the unworthy so many times. I thought it was the same as before, even though I have given you my word. Imagine my surprise to see you cozying up with Strange in here. What was I supposed to think?”

Karl, still in surprise, wasn't quite sure how Wong would think such things.

“That I am most obviously in love with you, and caring your child? What was I supposed to think as well? You said you would be there for me, not that you loved me. I was worried, so I was confiding in my uneasiness with another Omega.”

“Of course, I love you.”

The was silence.

“I love you, too. Now, I feel like I have made a mess of things by not saying something sooner.”

Wong sighed, “I thought you knew. I loved you for a while now, but I thought you were the one who wanted to keep it casual.”

“I did, until I became pregnant, because you are too good for me, and I needed some time to put my heart back together. I didn’t understand at first that you could help me do it. Really, if you hadn’t given me what I needed, I don’t know where I would be.”

It had happened before, others taking advantage of his weakened state, but Wong had not done that. He had given him the space and time he had needed. Then, he supported Karl with everything else. Their romance had not felt hard, and in Karl’s mind he thought love should be a little harder. It had been another one of his foolish assumption. When he finally understood his feeling things got a little better.

Karl got up from his chair, walking over to Wong before dipping down for a kiss. Wong looked up to him with a look of curious surprise.

“I’m all yours,” Karl reassured him.

Before Wong could say another word, Karl climbed into his lap, and Wong wrapped his arms around the other man.

“You are all mine, and I am yours.”

Karl sighed as he rested his head against Wong’s.

“I can’t believe you thought I was going after Stephen,” Karl laughed.

Wong hummed in disapproval of Karl’s tease.

“You spend a lot of time with him now, and seemed very closer. Closer than with other students.”

“You could have just asked. But you do know, you will have to apologize to Stephen.”

“Why would I do that?”

“He thinks you hate him now.”

“Still don’t like him much, but if he makes you happy, I will try to be nice.”

“Mmmm, you may find him to be a better man than you initially thought.”

“Highly doubtful.”

Karl laughed at Wong’s frankness, feeling comforted by what had transpired. He knew at that moment they would be okay, even if it  may take some time to work out how to express themselves. Neither were very good at it, but as long as there was love, Karl felt that they would be able to work it out. That was what mattered.


	7. I’ll be Home for Christmas (Scott Lang/Stephen Strange, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Scott Lang/Stephen Strange  
> ★ Prompt: Both (or at least one of them) are shopping for gifts for everyone else, while trying to hide what they are getting each other.  
> ★ Notes: My first try at Ant Strange and I hope it pleases. It was very fun to write.

Stephen turned his cart down the isle of the Atlantic Avenue Target trying not to bump into anyone else. It was a difficult feat given that it was the holiday time, and everyone and their mother seemed to be at this Target. Granted there weren’t that many places they could go that would be within their budget and had almost everything they could possibly need, so this was their best bet.

It had been Scott’s suggestion, since he hadn’t known that New York played by its own rules, and did not have a lot of the one stop shopping centers the rest of the country had.

“Wow. They really picked this clean didn’t they?”

Stephen smirked and his eyes glimmered at the other man in amusement.

“You should see it on Black Friday.”

“You do Black Friday? I would think someone of your talents you could just summoned what you wanted,” Scott teased.

“Of course I don’t do Black Friday. This is the first Christmas in a long time that I’ve had to buy more than a few presents. If it wasn’t for Tony’s party tomorrow, then I would be doing this all online. Especially, since we’ve been out already nearly half the day. But as long as I got my guy with me, it’s bearable. Plus, I have to get Cassie some other things now that she’s staying with us. No kid should be left without a full stocking and a thousand presents under the tree.”

That was a bit of nostalgia for him, remembering how amazing his own Christmas had been as a kid. Although he was sure Scott would have already have gotten her lots of gifts, it wouldn't hurt to have some more.

It had been a surprise with her mother and step-father allowing her to come to New York for the holiday season. Scott had been over the moon when he heard, often struggling to create time together outside of San Francisco. He had been worried about his work with the Avengers keeping him in New York for much longer than he wanted. Apparently Cassie had been pestering her mother and step-father for months to spend the holiday with her father.

Stephen couldn’t complain. It was nice having Scott so close to him. After all they went through when they traveled through the quantum realm together, it seemed like he finally found someone who could comprehend his job without being a sorcerer themselves. It was also reassuring that he wasn’t romantically dead, and Scott was a romantic at heart. He was able to unlock parts of Stephen's heart that had been closed off for a long time. Love had never been easy for him, but with Scott, it had been the smoothest, easiest experience he ever had in a relationship. Scott may have had some flaws like himself, but inside he was much better than Stephen could ever be. 

“Hey, look!” Scott said, pulling a kids hat on his head.

It was one of the ones that looked like a character; this one a polar bear. Scott then held up a penguin one.

“Come on, it’s a good couples look,” Scott chided when he saw Stephen's reaction.

“Hmmm. That is something you can do, if you want.”

“Says the guy wearing a cloak, looking like he does magic at kids' birthday parties.”

Stephen took the penguin hat from him and put it in the cart. He figured it be good for Cassie in the cold New York weather while she was there for the week.

“Huh? You’re going to wear it?”

“It’s for Cassie.”

“Nah, it’s too cute,” he paused as Stephen gave him a look of disbelief, “Hey, I know my own kid okay. She won’t like it.”

Stephen sighed, putting it back. They were very hard to shop for. Although he knew what he was going to give Scott for Christmas, he still wanted to give him actual physical gift as well. It would be hard to find something, and with Scott practically attached at his hip, but he didn’t have many more chances.

As they walked around the store together, with Scott and him occasionally picking out gifts for others they knew, he was also on the lookout for something good. Then, he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was the perfecr gift right when he saw it, but had to pretend as if he wasn’t interested in that section of the store. Thankfully, his opportunity came when Scott told him that he needed to go use the bathroom. They had spent nearly four hours before coming to Target shopping at smaller independent retailers for more special gifts for the people closest to them. The Avengers were just not those people yet, although Scott got something special for Sam and Steve, as he still seemed to be in awe of the pair.

Stephen knew exactly who was important to Scott, and Scott knew the people important to Stephen, even if his list was much, much shorter. Although he couldn’t give much input, it was a very interesting experience going shopping together. He learned a lot about Scott’s friends and a little more about the man himself.

Smiling, Stephen hid the gift for Scott below the other objects he had picked up. For good measure, he threw in a lap blanket to cover the present as well. Being that Scott often complained of the sanctum being cold, he could give that to his partner as well.

When Scott returned, he looked at the cart, and took his own smaller basket out of it.

“Well, you need to help me pick out some more gifts for Cassie,” Stephen told him.

“You know you don’t need to do all these things for her. I mean, I’m glad you want to, but don’t feel like you have to.”

Stephen paused, looking at Scott, “I know that we aren’t far along enough where she’s entirely comfortable with me, but I want to get to that point eventually. Honestly, just meeting her all those months ago was surprising to me, because even if I don’t have kids, I can imagine the amount of trust that took.”

Although he was not one for public displays of affection in shopping centers, he couldn’t help but quickly lean over and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Wait till we get back home, I’ll return that kiss plus interest.”

“You’ll have to pay in installments. I don’t come cheap.”

He smugly smirked in Scott's direction before continuing to push the cart down the aisle, feeling quite satisfied with his day so far. His heart beat a little faster, feeling a little fuller at the moment.

When they got to the kids section on the next floor, Stephen was at a loss and excused himself. He also eventually needed the bathroom, and asked Scott to help him pick out some other toys or things Cassie might need while he went.

Upon return, he wasn’t disappointed, seeing the cart a little fuller than before, and Scott was looking at one of the latest gadget out of boredom and mumbling to himself about it. He couldn't help but smile at the small little quirks the man had.

Stephen was always quite impressed with how normal Scott was. The rest of them were all messes, even if they tried to pretend like they were not. Scott was the opposite sometimes, pretending life was more of a mess than most. Sure he was a divorced, ex-con with a super suit, but he had the ability to connect with others in a way that so many in the Avengers did not possess. Scott was also special, because he always tried to do right by everyone. He was no dummy either, only he wasn’t always flaunting his smarts like some.

Stephen was so far gone in this relationship, and he wasn’t going to change that anytime soon. This was how life should have been long ago, but he had been too selfish and undeserving. Still, even now, he didn’t believe that he should have someone like Scott, but at least he wasn’t as ungrateful as his past self would have been.

They continued to walk around the store for a while, picking up more gifts. By the end, Scott’s basket was brimming full of items, and Stephen’s cart was fuller than he expected.

Scott looked around nervously.

“Oh, man, I wonder if I forgot anything? You seem like you have almost everyone, but I feel like I forgot someone.”

“Not that I can recall, but you could always take another look around. I’m just going to stay here for now. It’s too difficult to maneuver around in this crowd.”

Scott looked pleased by this, and Stephen could figure out that he was probably going to go look for a gift for Stephen.

After a few minutes, Scott sent a text message to Stephen that he should get in line and pay for his things first, as Scott would be there in a minute. It was a good idea; Scott wouldn’t see his gift, and Stephen wouldn’t see his own gift either.

 

.oOo.

 

At the end of their shopping experience, they had many gifts, many stares, and Stephen had a few compliments on his clothes from hipsters and free thinkers alike. Even his cloak seemed to be in more cheerful mood after they had gone out. Stephen always felt a little bad that he didn’t really venture into the city much with it on when he wasn’t solving problems.

It was a good day; relaxing for the most part.

On their way home, they picked up a few pastries and other baked goods from a local shop to share with Cassie and Wong. Wong had agreed to watch her for the afternoon, finding children much more tolerable than the company of adults. Stephen wanted to say thank you beyond taking on a few advanced students for a weekend after the holidays were finished. Sometimes he asked a lot from Wong, but thankfully Wong always told him to fuck off in his own way, normally with a glare, if he didn’t really feel like helping Stephen.

Although he knew Wong would get along with Cassie, it was a little shocking to see him sitting there with a tea set, patiently listening to the girl going on about something that seemed very important.

“And then she burns the house down,” Cassie finished with a smile.

“A fitting end,” Wong said nodding.

Scott smiled, already having hid the gifts away in a spare room in the Sanctum.

“Summarizing your favorite movie again?”

“Well, he hasn't seen it. I mean, I have to tell people about it, or they won't understand the genius.”

Nearly a teenager, it was a bit surprising to Stephen that she was a huge fan of horror and slash films, instead of the normal rom-coms that his sister had been a fan off. There were probably no Teen Beats or Tiger magazine covers plastered on her walls.

“I will have to look it up,” Wong said with a smirk.

He was not surprised that Wong would watch something like that.

“It’s a little intense. I had a few moments of having to look away,” Scott remarked, pouring himself some tea.

Although he always made a face when he drank it, somethings had rubbed off on him since he had met Stephen.

“You are not made of strong stuff like us,” Wong said with a nod.

Cassie looked satisfied with Wong’s assessment grinning wide, and nodding her head in response as well.

“Hey! I have seen things, but maybe not so much blood, even if it is fake,” Scott replied.

Stephen smiled, and went to tease Scott about him being squeamish about blood. Only, he stopped at the image in front of him. It was hard to get a moment where all of the people he really cared about were in front of him and they were not deep in a stressful discussion of the future. He wished he could take a picture on the sly, but he would have to settle for just a mental snapshot at the moment.

“You have a good stomach to be a doctor,” Stephen remarked.

“I’m not going to be a doctor. I’m going to be something more.”

“We’re not doing this now, Cassie,” Scott warned.

Scott had told him Cassie practically worshiped her father in some ways ever since he had protected her from someone trying to get to him by hurting her. She had plans that she was going to protect those less fortunate, like how her father did. Not being a teen yet, Scott worried she may make some rash decisions. Of course, Scott didn’t wanted his daughter to follow his path as Ant-Man or like Hope as the Wasp. There were many ways to help people.

“Fine,” she said, obviously not fine with it.

To distract her, Stephen presented some of the treats he had got from the pastry shop in the neighborhood and they all snacked on it together, even if the conversation died down considerably. Both him and a Scott were pretty tired from their busy day, and it seemed that Cassie and Wong had talked enough between the two of them to the point where Cassie was too focused on eating to really want to continue talking.

He was glad that both parties had a satisfying day, and by the time Wong had left, he was ready to unwind in the library. Stephen had some work to do, and Scott and Cassie could use some time together.

He knew how hard it was for Scott to not be able to meet his daughter as often as he liked, and he didn’t want to encroach too much. She was still wary around him, having needed some time to get used to the fact that her dad was seeing someone like Stephen. Although she had a step-father, he was sure it was still pretty odd to think of her dad dating a sorcerer, even if he did have the coolest sentient cloak.

Stephen was going to try his best to do his best for Scott and his family. He was glad that at least things seemed to be going well, and hope that it would continue for the rest of the time she was with them.

 

.oOo.

 

They sat around the tree in the sanctum as they passed their gifts around. Cassie was thrilled with what she got from Scott so far, and Stephen handed her one of his gifts. It wasn’t much, and the wrapping wasn’t great, but she unwrapped it with the same amount of energy that she had the others. Only her face couldn’t hide the slight disappointment at it being a sweater.

“Thank you, Stephen,” Cassie said trying to cover her lack enthusiasm.

It probably wasn’t her style, and that was okay. It wasn’t really for her, and she had like the other things that he had gotten, granted most were the ones Scott told Stephen to buy for her.

Stephen handed Scott his gift, and watched him anxiously as he unwrapped it. At first he looked at it with a puzzled look, but when it was fully opened, he smiled wide. Turning it around, he showed Cassie who lit up in delight.

“You got the same sweater, only bigger!”

Stephen laughed at the two as Scott mouthed a thank you.

“You can go take a matching ugly Christmas sweater picture for your Christmas Card next year.”

Scott smiled at him, handing him one more gift. It was the last one for him. When he opened it, he laughed.

“Did you see me buy those?” Stephen asked, holding up the exact same sweater.

“I may have peaked in your cart when you went off to use the bathroom. But you know, our Christmas card next year is going to be amazing. It will completely one up Tony’s card.”

Scott leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re the best," Stephen remarked.

“Gross, Dad. Seriously, ew.”

Scott moved closer to her to kiss her on her forehead as she tried to squirm out of it. She was starting her ‘too cool for school’ phase that they had all gone through, and Stephen couldn't help but laugh. It was such a lovely moment, and he was glad he could share in it.

After they were finished, Scott had her go upstairs and put away most of her gifts, giving them a little time together.

“Thanks. I was worried, but it seems like she’s having a good Christmas,” Scott said.

“And you?”

“Of course. I have everything I ever needed: a roof over my head, a full stomach, my kid, and my love.”

Scott leaned over and put his hand under Stephen's chin, guiding him to give him a kiss. There was a light chocolate and peppermint taste in his mouth from the hot chocolate Cassie had made them before they open gifts, and it made the morning all that much sweeter.

When they broke, Stephen put his head upon Scott’s shoulder looking at the tree, waiting for Cassie to come back down. Later they would have a Christmas dinner together with Wong, and Stephen felt grateful that his life had come to this point. It was his own little miracle.


	8. One is the Loneliest Number (Stephen/Tony, Omegaverse, Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Pairing: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark  
> ★ Prompt: Alpha Tony is doing some sort of experiment to “understand” magic, Omega Stephen is like “hang on is that dangerous” and boom something goes wrong and they end up on heat together and Stephen ends up pregnant. Neither knew each other’s statuses, and Tony just wants to try and do right by them.  
> ★ Warnings: Omegaverse, so implied Omegaverse sex.  
> ★ Notes: I really liked this prompt, and feel it could have turned into an epic. Sadly, time was not on my side, but I hope this still satisfies.

Really, he liked Tony Stark a lot when they first met. He had a wit about him that immediately drew Stephen in. It almost seemed odd how well they did get along, so he didn’t mind when Tony would call him up and ask him to come over for a chat.

It started with a drink and time spent together listening to some music, as if they were some college kids hanging out in a dorm. Getting a break from reality was very welcomed, and he could spend his time in much worse ways.

Then, they started to have chats that went beyond the superficial getting to know one another. He knew more of Tony’s story than Tony knew of his, so he didn’t mind extrapolating and talking a bit more about himself. The reactions Tony gave also encouraged him to ramble on about some of the things that he had been thinking about in general. Tony looked like he was becoming interested in what Stephen did as a sorcerer, only he could not have predicted what kind of things it would prompt Tony to do.

When he saw the magical artifact in Tony’s hand, he knew it was magical, only he couldn’t have guessed what kind of magic artifact it was. He had been learning about the different classifications from Wong, but it was still hard for him to place objects that lacked identifiable marks. Stephen had never seen anything like it before and at first glance it didn't even seem like a magical object until he scanned it. From the scan, it confirmed that it was a relic, but the power that emanated from it was much weaker than a normally relic. If it had been more powerful, it also obviously would not have allowed Tony to use, sensing Tony’s non-sorcerer status. Yet, Tony was able to activate it.

Stephen realized then what kind of Pandora’s Box Tony had found in the little, old fashioned pocket watch.

Stephen’s face flushed and cheeks reddened from the sudden onset of something that he had not felt in a great, great many years: his heat. At that moment, it came to him that the watch was a sort of love charm kept inside of a protective casing. Unlike fairy tales though, love charms were dark and more powerful that a spell, and they were often used for impure purposes. Mostly likely this one was used to induce heats between one or even two unwilling parties. Those who wished to claim another person as their own or entrap a pair of people used it frequently before the revision of laws in the 1950s.

Tony couldn’t have known what it was, but it was still shocking that he would attempt such a thing instead of leaving it to Stephen like he should have. But, that was not the end of of the surprises for the night, as he came to discover from the overwhelmingly arousing smell that indicated that Tony was an Alpha. Tony was an Alpha, and Stephen was going into heat. This did not bode well.

Closing his eyes, he knew that there was no way to stop it. Most likely there was a fertility spell woven into it as well to guarantee that both parties would be forced to marry and bond by the courts long ago.

“Oh, shit. I was just trying to understand how this works. I thought…”

“You didn’t think, did you?” Stephen asked with a bite to his tone.

He could tell that his cheeks were more than likely a shade of pink that indicated he was approaching heat with the way Tony was looking at him. It was one of the characteristics Omega’s had, along with the aches his body was now feeling, trying to prepare itself.

Tony’s eyes were gradually becoming as hungry as a wolf’s in front of a lone lamb. He looked ready to feast upon Stephen, barely able to hold back, but still somehow able to control himself.

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know. There was no way you could have known. Still, sometimes you seem to jump before you look.”

“Well, I think you should go before it gets worse.”

Stephen looked at him. Tony was going to kick him out in this state? It seemed shocking that he would leave him like this.

“You need to finish what you started. Unless you already have someone,” Stephen snapped, overcome with a wave of desire that was unwelcomed.

“Oh, I thought you did. You always talk about your partner, Wong.”

“We aren’t partners in that way.”

“You sorcerers are funny sometimes with your words: Master Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, my partner Wong. It’s all a little old fashioned don’t you think” Tony mumbled quietly, before adding, “I mean, I can help you out if you need it. I just thought you would want someone a little closer.”

In his opinion, Tony’s chivalrous tone was a bit out of place. As Stephen looked at Tony, Tony’s gaze was becoming unfocused and he was obviously trying very hard to hold himself back from coming and touching Stephen. Stephen though had a little more control over himself, not quite ready to begin the process.

Opening a portal, he pointed at Tony to go through, because if they were going to do this, they were going to do this in the comfort of Stephen’s bedroom. The four poster bed was large enough and by this point so well broken in that he could probably lay in it for days. There was also no way that he wanted any of the Avengers possibly coming to look for Tony and finding him naked, or worse Tony in the midst of fucking him.

There was a throb that coursed through him when he thought about that happening, the image of him and Tony. He did like Tony, but he had not planned that they would ever be in this position. He had tried not to mix business and pleasure since he became a sorcerer; having learned that lesson as a doctor.

“You’re not going for a while. Sit and make yourself comfortable. The bathroom is through there. I need to send a few messages before this becomes a real problem.”

Stephen left Tony to his own devices as he did as he said he would do.

Sending a note to Wong took about twenty or so minutes to compose, even though it contained about three sentences. The next time the two would meet he was sure that he would not be able to live it down, and he could just image the smug smile upon Wong’s face when he would have to tell him the full story.

When he returned, he was a bit surprised to find Tony in his robe, and the --- _smell_ \-- that tainted the air affected in Stephen in ways he was not prepared for. At that point, he was finished and knew it would be a very intense few days.

 

.oOo.

 

“So there is nothing to be done?” Stephen asked.

“Nope.”

He thought Wong would be grinning and laughing at his predicament, but that was not the case. His eyes seemed wary of what he had just told Stephen, and there was something like pity in his tone. The information was a bit hard to take. Stephen could never have expected to hear that he had absolutely no options. Yet, it wasn’t as much of a burden as it could have been.

“This had not been in my plans, and I am bordering on too old, but I can’t say that I am devastated. I don’t know, though. Is it possible to be the Sorcerer Supreme and do this? I don’t want to give either up obviously.”

“It has not been done in a millennia, but there have been cases. Normally though the Sorcerer Supreme had been an Alpha. However, I don't think you understand though, Stephen. It’s not what happens after. That is your decision. The problem is that you have to understand how dangerous this will be if something were to happen to you _magically_.”

Stephen sighed, he hadn’t thought of that. It was not something he would have considered if Wong hadn’t said anything. There were beings on earth and in the universe that wished to strip him of not only his title but his powers as well. Should he die, that would be one thing, but this was something entirely different. It would mean the loss of two lives. If he lost his magic, it would be the loss of his life as well. His life source was now intertwined with the fetus beginning to form within him.

Yet, he had to be grateful that Wong was able to find some information about the charm, even if the implications were that the fetus would be feeding off of his magic at the same time as it was growing.

“There had never been something like this before. It’s possible you will be in danger while ’it’ protects itself from some of the charms more potent side effects. It’s best if you leave many of your tasks to others.”

Frowning, Stephen sat back in his chair. This was why Wong looked like that. Now he understood his predicament a bit better.

“I could throw Tony Stark into the quantum realm for a few weeks for this,” Stephen grumbled out of frustration.

That brought a smile to Wong’s face, and caused Stephen to weakly smirk in response.

“Magic has a price, and although we have often been able to negate some of those prices, not everything can be.”

“The bill comes due,” Stephen said with a bitter laugh.

That wiped the smile off of both of their faces. For now, he would have to make arrangements, but he wasn’t going to give up his title or any other such nonsense. Wong seemed sympathetic and assured him everything would be okay. Still, Stephen could use magic if necessary, it just may not work at times or for more powerful spells. It meant no trips to the outer edges of the galaxy for him.

Still, he couldn’t feel too horrible about it all. However, he needed to talk to Tony about the things that he had found out.

 

.oOo.

 

A relationship was not something that he wanted to really consider at first. When he told Tony what was happening, the man jumped up, spun him around, and tried to kiss him. So shocked by the reaction, Stephen stopped him, overwhelmed by the show. He had no idea that Tony would be like that, as they were only friendly before ‘the incident’.

Going into heat had been an odd experience, but it had not been a bad one. There was some attraction there naturally, but Stephen was the Sorcerer Supreme, and Tony was Iron Man, one of the founders of the Avengers. In that lay the complications of their predicament. Their relationship would always be secondary, or so Stephen assumed. Yet, with a child, it would be an odd balance. It would be a child, who was very wanted by at least one parent, if not expect.

They could do this.

As they sat in the room together, it seemed though to be a little more difficult than Stephen could have imagined.

“No.”

“Julie or Thomas?”

“No. Aron or Aurora.”

“What? You can’t be serious.”

“Make a list, then we can go through it,” Stephen said sighing.

He placed his gloved hand against his forehead, trying to steady himself as another wave of nausea took hold. They weren’t really at that point yet to pick names, not even knowing what sex it would be, but Tony was so enthusiastic. It was hard to deny him and his infections energy.

Tony looked at him seriously, before getting up, walking over to Stephen and kneeling before him. It was odd, and Stephen couldn’t help but hold his breath, praying to whatever deity who may be listening that Tony wasn’t planning to propose or something like that. Instead, he reached out to hold Stephen’s hand. Stephen was actually touched by the gesture, and there was something very comforting by the way that Tony was looking at him in awe. Most looked at him in surprise, or fear, or even boredom, but awe was a new look.

His heart gave a thump and he gave Tony a weak smile.

“I always had things to live for, but I didn’t know I would have something that could make me feel like this.”

“Well, you have yourself to thank for that,” he said with some humor, “But seriously Tony, I am glad that you feel that way. I’m not sure if I can match you at this point with your enthusiasm. I need some time.”

“I get that. Really, I get it, Stephen. If you need anything, just tell me.”

Tony brought Stephen’s gloved hand up and kissed it. It made him smile bigger than he had in a long time, because no one really treated him like that, and he wasn’t sure if he deserved it.

Getting up, Tony stood before him, looking at him with big smile on his face. At that moment, it occurred to Stephen that this was something Tony probably wanted for a while. Surely, he hadn’t wanted it with Stephen at first, but he had wanted a family. It was reassuring, but also a little sad for him.

Stephen stood up with Tony, showing him out for the evening. He was tired and needed some rest alone. It was hard to share this much with another person, and with the changes in his body, it took a lot of strength to deal with others.

Closing the door, he turned to find his cloak following him, obviously concerned for its owner. When he extended his hand to feel the fabric, it gave him some comfort before the relic decided to sit upon his shoulders.

“My dear friend, we have a lot of choices to make in the days ahead of us, and I think I’m going to need you more than ever.”

The weight of the sentient object felt good on his tense shoulders, and it gave a little ripple as if it were trying to massage them; bringing a satisfied, warm smile to Stephen’s face. Really, he could have it much worse. There had been countless cases he had seen at the hospital of abused or abandoned Omegas during his residency. Here he was in the Sanctum with those close to him often coming to visit. He was able to to do some of his work, he had a roof over his head and food in his belly, but something still something pulled at his heart strings. Only he couldn’t put words to his feelings quite yet.

He hoped it would get better.

 

.oOo.

 

It had been a turmotious last month, where nothing seemed to go right. He often felt ill, to the point where his cloak started to watch over him as he became sick in his own bathroom. Being aware of the possible inconveniences of his pregnancy didn’t help. The added problem of being a sorcerer made it difficult to really deal with all the spikes and falls in his energy levels.

Then there was the swings in his libido, often making him feel his loneliness more acutely than before. He could ignore it back before he became pregnant, but now he started to lurk at his window watching people as they walked by, looking for anyone he could shove into a fantasy at any moment. Yet, his mind always wound up replacing them with Tony.

It seemed that these days everything boiled down to Tony.

As Stephen stood by the bookcase, his stomach lightly resting against the wood, he pressed his forehead against one of the top shelves.

“Stephen, You need to rest,” Wong chided.

“I’m fine. It’s bad enough I can’t go where I am needed any more, at least give me this.”

“This is not a cage, you don’t have to stay here. There are-”

“I. Am. Fine,” Stephen growled.

“Fine. Do what you want. Why the hell should I give a damn?”

Now Wong was as irritated as he was, and caused him to pause for a second.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

He really didn’t mean to snap at Wong. He knew it wasn’t a cage, but it seemed like Wong was pushing him to go somewhere else. Only, he didn’t have anywhere else. This was his home now. Where else would he go?

He sighed, “I’m just tired. I really don’t want to fight.”

“I know, Stephen,” Wong said, coming close and patting his shoulder.

He looked at his friend, giving a weak smile. There were very few in his life that could make him realize his faults, but Wong was one of those people. Stephen felt that if he lost Wong’s good opinion, he would lose it forever. It wasn’t true, but he didn’t want to test that theory either.

“You body is using too much magic now. The bigger your child grows, the more it will use. Just be grateful though, as you know what would happen otherwise.”

He had seen the illustrations. The charm without the interference of the magic within him would produce a child with a very short life span, born into pain and passing in pain, caused by fatal genetic disease brought on by the charm's magic.

The more he had learned about the object, the scarier it was.

“What of Stark?” Wong asked, his voice low and serious.

“What of him?”

“He visits regularly?”

“Yes.”

Wong sighed loudly, obviously more annoyed than before about something.

“Never mind. It’s none of my business. Anyway, I hope that tea is helping some.”

Stephen nodded and thanked him again before they dropped the subject altogether. It was not something he was comfortable thinking about, let alone talking about. He was always glad that the cloak could never speak, even if it made its opinion known fairly well.

After Wong left, he only had about an hour of respite when he had another visitor: Tony. Tony would drop by every few days or so, often not staying too long, especially when Stephen was not in a good mood.

He frequently brought things to eat as an excuse, but Stephen knew it was to check up on him and the baby. Since they had settled the name discussion, Tony was reluctant to push for more. They had a bit of a falling out after choosing a name. It was mostly due to Stephen freaking out about how real it finally felt. Things were getting better though; Tony had learned not to prod him too much for a commitment. It all still scared him on some level.

They sat in the dining room as they ate whatever Tony had brought. He was starving and didn’t care what it was, as long as it didn’t make him want to throw up.

“He’s just worried,” Tony reassured him.

“He’s trying to push me out for now, thinking I can’t handle the job.”

“Can you? I mean, if something big comes this way?”

Tony asked with sincerity and not out of doubt: it caused Stephen to pause. He asked Stephen something he really had tried not to think about. Although a rush of sorrow overcame him, he pursed his mouth to keep it in.

“No,” he finally answered.

“Then, let them do their job for a little. Come, stay with me.” Before Stephen could protest, Tony continued, “I didn’t say stay forever, just come for now.”

“Tony-”

Every so often, when they had these discussions, Tony would grab his hand gently. It felt like a way that Tony could safely try to connect, knowing Stephen would protest if he forced his point. Slowly, they were learning each other's quirks. If he pushed hard enough, Tony would lose his patience as well, but these days they both had been trying.

A rush of physical desire from the contact of skin on skin came over him at that moment. In Stephen's opinion, it was an inopportune moment for his arousal to rear its head, but it was unavoidable. He had been needing it for a while, and he knew Tony could tell he needed more with the way his eyes focused on him.

“Stephen, you can’t do everything alone. Trust me, I know about this.”

The next thing he knew he felt a wave of relief roll over him as he got up. Looking down at Tony, the air felt thicken with tension from what they both wanted. Tony wanted to help him, but Stephen needed help in a different way from what Tony was assuming.

As Tony pushed his chair out, Stephen climbed into the other man’s lap as they began to kiss, hot and heavy, much like they had when they went into heat. Only this time, there was no charm involved. It was pure attraction and need driven by trust and hormones.

Weeks before, he wouldn’t let Tony this near to him, but slowly Tony had begun to erode the barriers that he had erected around his heart. With their child growing inside him, it made him feel a little more susceptible to those types of feelings, and more sensitive to his own need for emotional support. The cloak and Wong could only do so much for him.

He felt Tony’s hands slide under the back of his robe, pulling at the band around the modified slacks he now wore. He had started to grow a little bigger around his midsection and recently decided to forego his belt and regular pants for something looser.

Tony slid his hands from the small of his back towards the front, feeling that same swell of their child underneath his hands. In that moment, Stephen caught Tony take in a breath, not releasing it.

“I’m not some porcelain doll,” Stephen groaned, before crushing his mouth against Tony’s.

Whatever Tony was thinking about, it didn’t matter, as he surrendered to Stephen’s need and desire. That night, the walls Stephen had erected between them were finally torn down.

 

.oOo.

 

He had made the hardest choice he ever had to make in his entire career as a sorcerer. It was a decision that had pained him at the time, but in retrospect worked out in a few different ways.

After telling Wong that he would need a temporary replacement, he spent a good chunk of his free time now either training the temporary replacement or spending time with Tony at his place upstate. He was involved with the running of the New York Sanctum, and he was still the Sorcerer Supreme, but he couldn’t defend them if needed. He would have to wait it out before he could come back full time.

Wong had approved of his decision in his own way, and Tony had been thrilled, even if Stephen made sure that the man knew that it was very temporary. Stephen wrestled with it internally, but had finally found some peace of mind after there had been a problem that he couldn’t attend to. He had learned that sometimes delegating was also something a Sorcerer Supreme needed to do and that lesson had been a hard one to learn.

As Tony and him sat across from one another in their living space, Stephen looked at Tony. He was deep in reading something on one of his tablets, looking serious and pensively considering what he was reading. Over the past few weeks he had come to know this man, and how deep he actually did feel. It changed Stephen’s opinions on him quite a bit, and he felt that even if he would not be a good parent, Tony most definitely would be. Slowly, Tony started to share his heart with Stephen in small ways, and although things like love weren’t really talked about, there was a level of intimacy he never experienced with anyone before.

As their kid gave a strong kick, reminding Stephen that yes, he wasn’t becoming fat for no reason, his heart felt at ease. His hand went to his stomach, and that action grabbed Tony’s attention.

Looking up from his work, he put the tablet aside before getting up and walking over to Stephen. There was a small moment where they smiled at one another and Tony bent down to kiss Stephen, his hand falling on top of Stephen’s. When they parted, Tony smirked a very self-satisfied smirk.

“So, is it almost done?” Tony asked.

Stephen nodded, “Probably by tomorrow. Are you sure you are okay with this?”

“Look, you can’t move in here, so what else are we going to do? Share custody even though we’re not on the outs?”

He felt a surge of affection as he looked at his partner. Tony was going to move into the Sanctum to help Stephen, and although they would keep an apartment at the Avenger’s compound, he knew that Tony was taking a very big step.

“And either both of us, or you will be able to come here when needed after they install the portal door,” Stephen said carefully.

Finding a contractor for that had been quite the experience for Stephen, having to ask Wong to go to a different dimension to find someone. It had been a mess with magical contracts and transferring the payment.

Despite all of the extra work, there was some excitement from some of the more knowledgeable sorcerers. There hadn’t been a baby born to a Sorcerer Supreme in over a millennia, so there was a joyous buzz that happened whenever he visited Kamar-Taj. Some believed that the babe would grow to be a powerful sorcerer, should it choose to be. Stephen and Tony though had no expectations, only a cautious optimism that the baby would be born healthy and be happy.

“It will probably be safer to have her in the Sanctum anyways,” Tony added.

Stephen wasn’t sure about that, but there were less people coming in and out, so he couldn't tell Tony he was wrong. They would have to wait and see.

“Thank you,” Stephen murmured, and he turned his gaze up at Tony once again.

“For what?”

“For all of it. I know it took a lot of time and patience to wait for me to come around, but I’m glad you did. My life feels enriched in many ways.”

Tony bent on his knee.

“Damn. I didn’t want to do this here or now, but I don’t think I can wait anymore when you say those kinds of things.”

He reached into his pocket and Stephen’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t expected at all, and as the scene unfolded, Stephen couldn’t help, but feel a little fear under the excitement.

“I made this when we finally decided on a name.”

When Stephen saw it, his breathed a little easier, realizing it wasn’t a ring. It was a small anklet, with a nameplate in the middle.

Written on it was : _Our treasured Marie Beverly._

Stephen took it and smiled at it, feeling overwhelmed at the gesture. It was much better than a ring and a proposal.

At that moment, he realized that Tony was one of the best things to happen to him. Their relationship may have started out as an error, but like his car accident, it changed him for the better in the long run. Before this, he would have never believed that happy endings could exist.

Urging Tony up, Stephen embraced him the best he could before giving him a kiss. He was happy that one had turned into two, and that they would soon become three.


End file.
